YOUNG
by Parkalvaeri
Summary: [Prolog] "Keputusanku di masalalu tak akan pernah aku sesali. Berpisah karena darah muda yang mendidih dan ego setinggi langit adalah pilihan yang bagus. Setelah perpisahan, kupikir aku hidup bahagia, menjadi wanita bebas semauku. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku baru menyadari jika aku adalah pihak yang dirugikan." - Byun Baekhyun.
1. PROLOG

Young

ChanBaek Genderswitch

Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun_GS

...

And Other

...

Byun Baekhyun, Perempuan 32tahun. Berfikir hidupnya akan bahagia setelah berpisah dengan suaminya. Berperang melewati hidup yang amat rumit berliku terjal tetapi dituntut selalu bahagia.

Park Chanyeol, Pria 32tahun. Mapan, tampan, sukses. Tidak pernah menyesal pernah menikah kemudian bercerai. Pihak yang merasa tidak dirugikan. Memiliki jiwa yang bebas.

Baekhyun menuntut sebuah pertemanan setelah perpisahan. Chanyeol berusaha menuruti. Toh semua sudah berlalu, memulai hidup baru sebagai teman tidak ada salahnya.

"Ayo berteman" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya tanpa malu dan sungkan.

Chanyeol diam berfikir kemudian mengangguk mantap menerima uluran tangan mantan istrinya. "tidak! Aku ingin kita rujuk kembali".

Dari waktu ke waktu. Detik, Jam, hari selanjutnya berganti Tahun. Mereka bertemu untuk sebuah kepastian.

Apakah mereka bisa jujur bahwa ada penyesalan diantara keduanya?

...

Aku gabisa janji bakal update tiap hari atau ngga.. Jangan ditungguin, ntar nyesel kalo stuck kaya ff yang lain.

Yang lain belom ada ide sumpah gak jelas banget diriku ini, belom selesai banyak eh nambah mulu ff nya:(

Maaf, Pleasure aku hapus krn aku ga sanggup lanjutin:) ini jadi gantinya. Semoga kalian suka.

Semoga aja ada yang baca hehe:)

Aku minta maaf...

Mianhaeeyoo readers...

Oh iya, cast nya ga bakal jauh-jauh dari member exo. Karena aku exol jelas castnya chanbaek, hunhan, kaisoo, KriSuho dan couple lain menyusul entah bakal masuk atau ngga hehe :)

Sekali lagi terimakasih buat readers yang mau membaca dan komentar.

29 sep '19


	2. Chapter 1

Untuk wanita lajang berumur 23tahun saat itu, Aku menjadi sangat berani mengambil segala keputusan dalam hidupku untuk masa depan. Memutuskan segala yang aku inginkan yang aku pikir saat itu adalah jalan terbaik yang aku tempuh dan tidak memikirkan segala konsekuensi jangka panjang. Menikah!.

Benar, aku menikah umur 23tahun. Sangat muda untuk ukuran wanita korea pada jaman transisi saat korea benar-benar berkembang pesat dengan tekhnologi dan pasar musiknya. Teman-teman perempuanku yang baru saja lulus sarjana berlomba-lomba mengasah bakat agar bisa masuk agensi raksasa, syukur-syukur bisa langsung debut meski di agensi baru.

Tapi, anganku saat itu tak pernah sekalipun berfikir aku harus bisa jadi selebriti atau idol. Malah lebih bangga mengatakan kepada teman-temanku, aku harus menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik dan harus menjadi pendidikan pertama untuk anakku kelak. Tidak ingin wajahku mejeng ditelevisi.

Aku Byun Baekhyun, perempuan korea selatan pada umumnya, berbadan kurus dan sedihnya aku memiliki tinggi badan jauh dari beauty standart wanita Korea atau idol Korea. Masuk tenda audisi saja aku pasti akan ditolak. Jauh sekali dari kriteria wanita yang cocok menjadi idol atau aktris meski iming-iming pendapatan hasil wara-wiri ditelevisi sangat menjanjikan. Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak diriku sendiri. Menjadi hebat bukan aktris atau idol saja kan?

Ibu dan Ayah menikah diusia yang cukup dewasa menurutku, aku tidak punya saudara lagi, aku menjadi satu-satunya kebanggaan mereka. 15 tahun yang lalu, Ibuku meninggal dunia karena gagal ginjal. Selama ini, aku hidup berdua dengan ayahku yang sekarang juga mulai sakit-sakitan. Hidupku aku dedikasikan untuknya saja. Rasanya baru tahun lalu, ayah masih kuat mengangkat galon dan dua kardus mie instan untuk disusun di rak. Tapi sekarang melihatnya saja sudah tidak tega, bahunya yang dulu tegap sekarang sedikit membungkuk karena selalu mengangkat beban berat.

Dulu ia menjadi pria yang paling bahagia. Tapi seiring berjalannya siang dan malam, ia seperti dimakan usia. Semakin ringkih bahu kokohnya.

Aku Byun Baekhyun. Wanita berusia 32tahun. Pekerjaan sebagai kasir minimarket. Konsisten bekerja ditempat yang sama selama hampir 6tahun. Diberikan tumpangan gratis tepat diatas gedung minimarket. Ayahku yang saat itu masih sehat dan kuat, beliaupun dengan senang hati membantu pekerjaanku dan mungkin, pemilik nya sangat tersentuh dengan kerja kerasnya, Ayahku juga menerima gaji.

Dulu hidupku hampir saja bahagia, kami hidup dengan nyaman tinggal diapartement 2 kamar yang cukup luas. Kami hidup bertiga. Ayah, aku dan suamiku. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku menikah muda. Benar! Setelah menikah, aku menggantungkan hidupku seluruhnya kepada suami. Tidak bekerja dan hanya mengurus rumah.

Tapi sepertinya kami tidak ditakdirkan berjodoh. Selalu bertengkar karena ego, sama-sama merasa paling tau segalanya dan berlomba-lomba siapa yang lebih kuat dan mampu bertahan. Berpisah adalah satu-satunya cara agar kami lepas dari segala masalah ini. Bahagia kami tidak lagi beriringan bersama.

Aku masih ingat sesaat setelah ketukan palu dan putusan hakim ketua. Perempuan cantik mengampiriku dan menampar wajahku dengan keras didepan semua saksi, bahkan hakim yang baru saja akan beranjak pergi terdiam ditempat. Aku tertegun saat itu. Kami memang berpisah secara buruk, tetapi dipermalukan didepan banyak orang bukan masuk dalam agendaku. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku sendirian diruangan ini, tak ada yang mengenalku kecuali mantan suamiku dan kedua mantan mertuaku. Dia dengan berani berteriak padaku. "kau perempuan tidak tahu diri. Sudah baik anakku mengangkat derajatmu, tapi apa yang balas? Kau melukai harga dirinya" teriakan itu selalu aku ingat. Tapi saat itu aku masa bodoh, toh berpisah adalah keputusan bulat aku dan mantan suamiku, jalan terakhir untuk kami menemukan kebahagiaan, tidak ingin terjebak dan terkekang karena status pernikahan. Lagipula mantan suamiku hanya diam saja saat ibu nya terang-terangan menghinaku, dan perjanjian yang kami buat aku benar-benar pergi tanpa meninggalkan apapun yang diberikan oleh mantan suamiku. Aku langsung menjadi gelandangan dengan Ayah. Kalau ingat masa-masa itu aku tertawa geli sendiri.

Ijazahku tidak terpakai. Wajahku sempat masuk dalam koran dengan reputasi sangat buruk 8tahun yang lalu. Meski wajahku tidak muncul ditv, hanya terpampang dikoran saja repitasiku hancur, perusahaan tidak ada yang mau menerimaku. Aku ingat pernah dibelikan kalung mahal hadiah pernikahan oleh mantan suamiku dan itu jelas tidak diketahui oleh mantan mertuaku. Mungkin kalau dia tau, bisa habis hidupku kala itu. Diusir tanpa uang sepeserpun. Hidupku beberapa bulan mengandalkan kalung itu.

Aku tersenyum menatap langit-langit minimarket. Saat sedang sepi pelanggan seperti ini, aku selalu saja dengan sengaja membayangkan kejadian 8tahun silam. Aku berbesar hati memaafkan mereka semua, toh sekarang hidupku mulai berjalan dengan baik. Segala sesuatu yang aku syukuri terasa lebih nikmat untuk aku hadapi. Menjadi lebih kuat.

Eoh, Hanbyul juga pasti senang ibu nya menjadi lebih kuat. Anak tigabulanku.

Seminggu setelah perceraian aku sakit, dan harus dirawat, aku hamil dan bodohnya tidak mengetahui itu. Saat itu juga aku harus kehilangan dirinya. Aku harus kehilangan dua orang sekaligus yang sangat berarti.

"_jadikan_ _ini_ _rahasia_ _kita_ _berdua_ _saja_. _Orangtuaku_ _tidak_ perl_u tahu tentang ini. Maafkan perlakuan Ibuku tempo lalu. Aku menyesal tidak membelamu" Mantan suamiku langsung aku kabari_. _Dia datang tergopoh-gopoh mendengar kabar sedih yang aku berikan. Biarkan saja kami sama-sama menyesal._

_"tak apa, aku sudah memaafkan. Maafkan aku juga tidak bisa menjaga anak kita."sesalku kala itu._

_Berusaha menjadi kuat dan tidak menangis itu sulit. Buktinya tanpa sadar air mata menetes dipipi. Meski aku tidak melihat anakku, tapi hatiku merasakan kehilangan yang teramat._

_"sudahlah, tidak perlu ditangisi Hyunie, semua sudah terjadi. Aku dan kamu sama-sama nyaman dengan segala keputusan ini. Ayo sama-sama bahagia dan raih cita-cita kita yang sempat tertunda" ucapannya menjadi cambukan bagiku. Mantan suamiku sangat bahagia lepas dari hidupku. Mengapa aku tidak bisa?_

_"baiklah. Ayo sama-sama bahagia, Aku makamkan bayi kita didekat abu ibuku, datangi dia saat kau mau_" ucapan terakhirku sepertinya tidak berlaku.

Sejak saat itu, setiap akhir pekan aku selalu mengunjungi Ibu dan Hanbyul tapi tidak pernah melihat mantan suamiku bahkan tidak pernah ada jejaknya disana.

Aku begitu bodoh mengharapkan sesuatu yang pasti tidak mungkin aku dapatkan. Kami memang benar-benar harus berpisah. Jauh tak terjangkau.

"Hyunnie, tolong ambilkan kardus bekas disamping gudang"

Aku terlonjak ketika mendengar suara perintah dari pemilik minimarket. Seruan itu membuyarkan lamunanku tentang masalalu.

"baik akan saya ambil, tunggu sebentar" teriakku langsung berlari membawa beberapa tumpukan kardus besar.

"aku sengaja memesan 2x lipat dari biasanya. Bea cukai di Thailand sangat mahal sekali, beda dengan Indonesia" keluhannya selalu sama. Sambil mengepak barang-barang yang baru saja datang.

Aku terkekeh pelan, "tak masalah jika barang kita habis dalam sekejap" jawaban yang sama selalu aku lontarkan. Tuan Kim sangat santai, tidak kaku. Gampang bergaul dan tentu saja sangat royal kepadaku.

"baiklah nona, kerja yang bagus untuk hari ini" Tuan Kim lalu pergi menggunakan mobilnya pulang. Hanya mengecek barang yang datang tidak lama.

Aku menghela nafas kasar. Hari mulai petang, Ayah seharian ini istirahat karena mengeluh sakit pinggang. Tuan Kim mengusulkan untuk membawanya kerumah sakit. Lebih baik aku lakukan sekarang saja.

...

Ketika masuk rumah, terlihat gelap. Ayah benar-benar tidak bangun sepertinya.

Kubuka pintu kamarnya yang tak terkunci. Ayah sedang tidur pulas membelakangi pintu. Sepertinya besok sajalah aku mengajaknya. Toh dia sedang istirahat sekarang.

Aku buru-buru membersihkan badanku dan menyiapkan makan malam. Berjalan cepat membangunkan Ayah untuk makan.

Kubuka pintu kamarnya yang sedikit berdecit. Posisinya masih sama sejak pertamakali aku melihatnya tadi.

Kudekati dan kupegang bahunya.

Ia tampak bergeming. Cekungan matanya sangat terlihat, wajahnya sedikit biru dan beku.

"Ayah..."

Tidak mungkin...


	3. Chapter 2

aku berjalan sendirian dengan wajah kusut sambil memeluk foto Ayah. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia telah dimakamkan dan abunya ditaruh disamping Ibu dan Hanbyul. Rasanya tidak bisa dipercaya aku hidup sendirian didunia. Kembali ditinggalkan waktu. Rasanya sedih dan menyesal bercampur jadi satu.

Sedih karena ditinggalkan dan menyesal tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa demi kebahagiaan terakhirnya.

Aku hanya sendiri saat proses pemakaman dan beberapa petugas. Aku tidak mampu membayar yag lain. Saudara tidak punya, paman bibi entah dimana.

Semua sudah terjadi. Bebanku semakin berat dipundak. Mungkin aku harus sendiri untuk menenangkan pikiran. Kacau, otakku kacau. Membayangkan semua sendirian, tidak ada tempat bersandar dan berkeluh kesah rasanya menyesakkan. Kesedihan hanya milikku sendiri tanpa bisa aku membaginya.

Brak...

Aku meringis ketika figura yang aku dekap jatuh dan pecah berserakan. Tidak sadar kakiku tersandung.

Dasar ceroboh. Makiku pada dirisendiri.

Bangkit membersihkan kekacauan yang aku buat dan cepat-cepat berjalan pulang. Larut dalam kesedihan tak bisa membuatku bangkit lagi. Aku harus semangat menjalani hari esok. Menjadi Baekhyun yang lebih tangguh dari kemarin.

Nyatanya setelah sampai dirumah, aku menangis tergugu. Aku tidak setangguh yang aku pikir.

Sekelebat kenangan kami berdua muncul disana. Rumah ini saksi bahwa pernah ada kebahagiaan disini.

Didapur saat memasak, didepan TV, berebut kamar mandi. Semua seperti kaset rusak. Aku berjalan pelan duduk didepan TV. Mengalihkan pandanganku kesamping.

"_Hyunnie jangan sering makan ramyeon, tidak baik" suara halus itu akan aku rindukan. Tepat didepanku, aku melihat figur mudaku yang __sibuk_ _memakan_ _mie_ _pedas_ _siap_ _saji_ yang_ menjadi favoriteku dari kecil.._

_"eeey tak masalah Ayah, hanya seminggu sekali"_

Aku tertawa masam melihat pertengkaran kecilku dengan Ayah dimasalalu. Ternyata seindah itu dulu.

Aku berpangku tangan menatap interaksi keduanya. Aku selalu berusaha bahagia didepannya, tidak pernah berjauhan dan opsi kehilangan tidak pernah terfikirkan. aku seperti menikmati hidup dengan santai nyatanya yang kupikir semua baik-baik saja bisa sekejap pergi tak bersisa.

"_Hyunnie kalau Ayah pergi jauh, Hyunnie harus bahagia dan selalu semangat ya_" ucapan Ayah semakin mengaburkan pandanganku. Mataku yang sedikit terpejam tak membuatku malas untuk mengangguk meski samar.

"aku bahagia Ayah. Aku akan bahagia.." lemahku.

Entah aku tidur berapa lama. Setelahnya Aku bangun dengan kepala berat dan sadar masih didepan TV. Hari mulai petang ketika aku membuka mata. Sulit sekali untuk melihat dengan jelas. Pasti mataku bengkak parah. Sebelumnya aku menangis dan tanpa sadar tertidur.

Aku bangkit merapikan rumah dan membersihkan diri. Mimpiku seperti nyata. Ayah ingin aku bahagia. Baiklah, aku harus bahagia seperti yang diinginkan.

...

Aku merenggangkan tubuhku. Diluar masih gelap. Kulirik jam weker. Masih pagi sekali ternyata. Aku memulai aktifitas dengan sedikit perenggangan. Setelah makan malam aku menangis lagi, mataku pasti lebih bengkak. Untung saja tuan Kim memberikanku ijin untuk tidak membuka toko selama 3hari. Besok harus aku buka, sayang sekali pelangganku bisa pergi mencari tempat lain jika terlalu lama.

Aku bangkit dan memasak air hangat untuk kompresan mata. Sedikit malas untuk melakukannya berulang-ulang.

Tadi malam aku tidak berselera makan. Rasanya semua hambar. Sisa makanan semalam aku buang.

Hari ini baru terasa perutku keroncongan. Kubuka bungkus ramyeon pedas kemudian memasaknya. Menyalakan Televisi sambil sesekali mengompres mata.

Berita pagi.

Woaaaah, mantan suamiku masuk tv.

Aku terlonjak kaget. Setelah sekian lama tidak melihatnya, ternyata dia sangat sukses sekarang. Beda sekali dengan hidupku 8tahun terakhir. Karir mapan, sukses, kaya dan semakin tampan.

Aku terkekeh. Kami menikah diumur yang sangat muda, tubuhnya tidak seatletis di tv. Kurus, pipi chubby dan tidak berahang tegas seperti itu.

Waktu bisa merubah segalanya. Benar-benar Park Chanyeol sangat sukses sekarang. Dia benar-benar bahagia telah bercerai denganku. Ramyeon yang aku makan tanpa sadar menggantung dibibir tidak aku telan.

Apakah dia menjadi selebritis? Tapi selebritis tidak mungkin muncul diberita pagi hari kalau bukan...

Jangan-jangan..

Aku membulatkan mataku dengan ekspektasi-ekspektasi yang bercokol dikepala. Kemungkinan ia sukses menjadi pengusaha. Mantan suamiku itu memang orang mampu, tidak terlalu kaya raya tapi cukup membeli mobil keluaran dua atau tiga tahun lalu dan satu unit apartement.

Tapi melihat berita hari ini, sepertinya benar-benar Park Chanyeol sangat sukses.

Aku tidak berhenti berdecak kagum. Bahagia sekaligus bangga. Bahagia karena dia terlihat baik-baik saja tanpaku dan bangga dia benar-benar meraih cita-citanya.

Apakah dia sering ada di tv atau hanya aku saja yang tidak pernah sadar ia masuk tv. Selama kurun waktu 8tahun, aku hampir tidak pernah menonton tv pagi-pagi sekali seperti sekarang.

Sekali lagi aku berdecak kagum. Istri baru Park Chanyeol disampingnya. Woaaah Nyonya Park sangat berkelas sekali penampilannya. Park Chanyeol sangat diberkati sekali hidupnya.

Aku melemahkan senyum kekagumanku. Aku bahagia mantan suamiku menikah lagi, hidup bahagia tiada terkira.

Apakah aku bisa hidup seperti dia yang amat sangat dilimpahi berkat. Aku sadar, aku kaum yang banyak dirugikan dari perceraian. Reputasi buruk, miskin dan tidak laku. Park Chanyeol semakin tampan, istri yang sangat cantik, harta melimpah. Wow, Tuhan sebercanda itu dengan hidupku yang hanya bisa aku andalkan dari tenagaku saja.

'**Bayi** **pertama**** Park Chanyeol perempuan yang sangat manis, aku tidak bisa mendapatkan gambarnya karena rumah sakit sangat ****ketat**'

Salah satu reporter menjelaskan inti berita.

Aku mengangguk paham. Istirnya baru saja melahirkan. Pantas saja beritanya menjadi trending.

Aku jadi penasaran dengan rupa anak kedua mantan suamiku. Sudah jelas yang pertama adalah anak kami, Hanbyul.

woaaah Hanbyul memiliki adik, seandainya anakku hidup, ia pasti bangga memiliki Ayah yang sangat kayaraya dan ibu tiri yang sangat cantik, kau bisa pamer kepada teman-temanmu Hanbyul-ah, Ayah yang tampan dan Ibu yang cantik. Woaaah nyonya Park benar-benar sangat manis didepan kamera.

Aku selalu berdecak kagum ketika kamera menyoroti wajah istri Park Chanyeol.

Mengapa Ayah tidak pernah mengatakan apapun kepadaku tentang Park Chanyeol, ia selalu bangun pagi sekali dan menyalakan televisi dengan suara pelan. Mungkin pikirnya aku akan sakit hati, eyyy tidak mungkin aku sakit hati. Kami berpisah berarti hati kami mati satu sama lain.

...

Bulan sudah memasuki tanggal yang baru. Akhir bulan lalu, aku mendapatkan bonus sebesar gaji satubulan dari tuan Kim. Baik sekali bosku.

Malam ini aku menunggu antrian kedai tteokbokki yang biasa aku beli, malam ini aku ingin makan enak. Tidak perduli bonusku akan habis atau tidak.

Dari jendela besar kedai, aku melihat pria yang aku sangat kenal. Aku semakin berbinar ketika antrian semakin pendek dan aku bisa dengan jelas meneliti jarak pandangku. Benar-benar Park Chanyeol dan orang-orang tidak perduli kepadanya.

Setiap pagi aku menonton berita Park Chanyeol dan beruntungnya aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Pertemuan pertama setelah berpisah.

Setelah pesananku ditangan. Aku dengan bahagia menghampiri mereka dan menyapa.

"permisi anyyeonghaseyeo" sapaku ramah. Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dari wajahnya karena aku tiba-tiba datang menyapa.

"Baekhyun! Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi" Chanyeol seperti biasa, pria yang ramah kepada siapapun.

"nuguya?"

"kenalkan, namanya Baekhyun, temanku" Chanyeol mempersilahkan aku duduk dan memperkenalkan aku kepada istrinya.

"selamat malam Nyonya Park" sapaku sopan. Wajah dan kulitnya sangat bersinar sekali. Sepertinya mereka lama tidak kembali dikorea.

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun. Apa-apaan ini Chanyeol. Kau mengajakku pulang ke Seoul dan makan ditempat seperti ini untuk memperkanalkanku dengan mantan istrimu" desisnya tajam. Raut wajahnya menampilkan ketidaksukaan.

Aku menjadi awas menatap keduanya.

"Seolhyun-ah, kami tidak sengaja bertemu. Kita pulang karena liburan kan, jadi tidak ada salahnya makan ditempat seperti ini" kulihat Chanyeol menenangkan istrinya.

"tapi tidak dengan bertemu mantan istrimu kan?"

Alarm dalam kepalaku berdering. Aku bangkit pamit. "maaf jika kedatanganku menganggu, kami hanya teman lama yang tidak berjumpa. Maaf jika aku datang dan menimbulkan kekacauan." aku membungkuk sopan. Kulirik mantan suamiku yang menatapku tidak enak.

"senang bertemu dengan kalian" ucapanku terpotong karena Nyonya Park lebih dulu bangkit dan mendorong troli bayi nya keluar.

"cemburuan sekali istrimu" pekikku menatap Chanyeol bingung. Ia tampak bergeming dan mengejar istrinya.

saat masih pacaranpun, tidak pernah aku yang berfikir akan cemburu jika Chanyeol disapa oleh adik tingkat atau berteman dengan senior atau teman kelas. kupikir Chanyeollie mencari istri yang tidak sering cemburu sepertiku dulu, nyatanya...

Aku mengendikkan bahu acuh. Kami mulai berteman sejak Hanbyul pergi, apa salahnya kami menjadi teman. Masalah hidup akan selalu datang dan pergi.

Aku keluar kedai dengan kekehan kecil, diujung sana, sepertinya Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan amukan istrinya. Aku menghela nafas. Wajar saja, Chanyeol yang sekarang sangat tampan, mapan, sukses. Istrinya pasti waspada kepada perempuan siapapun bahkan mantan istri suaminya sendiripun.

Saat akan berbelok, aku melihat mobil Chanyeol berangkat. Saat menikah dulu, rasanya naik mobil tidak pernah aku dapatkan dari Chanyeol karena kami benar-benar merintis dari bawah. Semua serba kekurangan.

Kenapa sejak melihatnya aku selalu membandingkan diriku yang dulu dengan istrinya yang sekarang sih? Gerutuku kesal.

Braaakkk...

Aku berbalik dan membulatkan mata.

Tidak...


	4. Chapter 3

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa? Kau kecelakaan atau bagaimana? Aku akan kesana sekarang juga!"

"bukan aku tuan, tapi temanku. Aku hanya menungguinya sampai orangtua temanku datang"

"eoh baiklah, tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasi tuan"

Pip.

Aku menaruh handphoneku kedalam tas selempang yang biasa aku bawa kemana-mana. Jam 2 dinihari masih menunggui Chanyeol yang dirawat disalah satu bangsal rumah sakit sebagai penanggung jawab.

Aku baru tahu, keluarga Chanyeol semua ada di Singapore. Yang sebelumnya ia katakan hanya pulang ke Seoul untuk liburan memang benar adanya. Benar-benar Park Chanyeol sekarang sangat kaya. Bisnisnya ada dimana-mana ternyata. Pria ini semakin sukses setelah meninggalkanku rupanya.

Salah satu perawat yang menangani istri Chanyeol menghampiriku.

"maaf apakah keluarga Park Chanyeol sudah datang, kami harus mengumkan tentang Nyonya Park. Maafkan kami, kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, Nyonya Park Seolhyun meninggal" ucapan perawat mencabik hatiku saat itu juga.

Kehilangan lagi..

Mengapa hidupku identik sekali dengan yang namanya kehilangan. Mengapa harus aku yang mengetahui pertama kali. Mengapa aku seperti dijatuhi beban berat dipundakku lagi. Aku membeku ditempat yang sama dengan kepalan tangan menahan tangis. Memoriku memutar kejadian 15tahun silam saat aku meraung-raung menangisi Ibu yang tega meninggalkanku, kemudian tangisanku sendirian didepan Hanbyul dan baru saja airmataku kering karena rela melepas Ayah, sekarang apalagi? Haruskah kehilangan lagi. Bukan, aku tidak mengenal Seolhyun, tapi rasanya kenapa sakit sekali seperti terulang masa kelamku dulu.

Tiba-tiba aku menyesal. Pertemuan pertama kami tidak bagus. Tidak sempat saling menyapa dengan senyuman.

Kasihan sekali Park Chanyeol.

Aku menunduk dalam menahan isakan. Menekan dada yang terasa nyeri menahan sesak. Sakit sekali sampai mati rasa.

"nona, bayi korban selalu menangis, kulihat kau yang menjadi penanggung jawab mereka sampai orangtua korban datang" perawat yang sama datang kembali menyerahkan buntalan bayi kepada ku dengan cuma-cuma. Apakah mereka bodoh, jika bukan aku yang menolong Chanyeol, apakah mereka akan dengan sukarela menyerahkan bayi ini kepada siapapun, tidakkah banyak manusia yang memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Suara tangisannya memekakkan telinga. Bayi ini terus menangis. Sama seperti aku yang dulu ditinggal ibu untuk selama-lamanya.

"senang bertemu denganmu, jadilah tangguh dan berani tanpa ibu disampingmu"

Aku mengelus-elus dahinya. Menangislah yang keras nak, sampai lelah kemudian kau bangkit berjalan dan mendongkak pada dunia. Kita memiliki nasib yang sama, sedihmu pernah aku rasakan.

...

Keesokan paginya nya, aku bangun entah dimana. Dan membulat ketika buntalan bayi yang semalam aku tenangkan hanya diam saja menatap langit-langit atap. Aku tidak sadar tidur disamping bangsal persis dipojok tanpa orang ketahui. Meringkuk sendirian dan mencoba melindungi bayi ini. Bangun dengan tenang tanpa suara yang berarti.

Bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol hari ini, apakah sudah siuman atau masih kritis, entahlah aku tidak tahu.

Menatap sendu pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang, merasakan semilir angin pagi yang sejuk. Memoriku berputar beberapa jam yang lalu. Kehilangan.

Sedihnya kehilangan bukan hanya bayi ini saja yang merasakan, akupun.

Aku bangkit dan menemukan seorang perawat akan masuk kedalam bangsal Chanyeol. Dengan berani aku mengikuti dan tertegun diujung pintu. Suara tangisan yang aku kenal sekali, suara yang pernah menamparku dan memakiku didepan banyak orang.

"kemana kau membawa cucuku hah? Kau berikan kepada siapa dia? Tega sekali kau memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma kepada orang yang tidak dikenal. Aku akan menuntut rumah sakit ini"

Suaranya selalu membuat bulu kudukku meremang, Teriakan kesalnya membuat jantungku berdegup kencang. Ragu, aku mengetuk pintu pelan dan suara raungan didalam sana berhenti seketika.

Aku seperti didakwah kasus berat ketika semua orang yang berada didalam mengalihkan tatapan kearahku.

"kau?"

pekikan amarah 8tahun silam memutar kembali diotakku.

'wanita tidak tahu diri, miskin, sudah baik anakku menikahimu tapi apa balasanmu padanya' suara itu datang lagi membuat telingaku pengang. Aku tertarik kembali pada masalalu yang suram.

Plaaaakkk

Aku kembali pada kenyataan dan tidak sadar pipiku memanas karena ditampar.

Aku selalu salah dimatanya dari dulu.

"kau ingin mencuri? Dasar wanita miskin tidak tahu diri.!!"

Mengapa aku selalu bertemu dengan orang-orang yang gampang sekali menganggap diriku rendah. Aku sudah menarik diri dari dunia dan hidup pada lingkungan yang hanya aku dan Ayah disana.

"maafkan saya Eommonim-"

"dari awal aku tidak mengijinkan Chanyeol pulang ke Seoul, lihat apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kau senang kan Chanyeol menderita!" teriaknya kalap menarik kerah lenganku semakin melemah. "aku kehilangan menantu terbaikku" lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol menderita? Park Chanyeol menderita? Lalu aku bagaimana?

Apakah aku terlihat baik-baik saja dan bahagia penuh tawa?

Apakah orang-orang melihatku tak memiliki beban berat dipundak?

Aku menderita sendirian, aku kehilangan sendirian.

"maafkan saya, tapi saya hanya membantu. Saya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Chanyeol" aku harus membela diri sendiri. Wanita tua ini selalu menginjak-injak harga diriku tanpa ampun. Lama tidak bersua, aku kembali bertemu dengan nya pada situasi yang selalu menegangkan. Bagus.

"pembohong!" teriaknya tak mau kalah.

Aku mendongkak menatapnya nyalang. "dari dulu saya diam anda rendahkan. Jelaskan dimana celah seorang Park Chanyeol menderita? Mengapa selalu menyalahiku, bahkan aku tidak salah pun. 10tahun lalu saya pikir anda memang belum mengenal saya dengan baik, saya paham dan sabar. Maafkan aku, tanyakan padanya-" aku menunjuk tubuh Chanyeol yang masih belum membuka mata lengkap perban dikaki kanan nya. "-siapa yang paling menderita dari dulu, anda terlalu menutup mata dengan kenyataan" jawaban yang tidak semestinya aku ucapkan terlontar juga pada akhirnya.

Aku membalik tubuhku dan keluar dari bangsal. Aku kembali menangisi masalalu. Mereka gampang sekali mengungkit masa lampau tanpa tahu cerita dari kedua belah pihak. Gampang sekali menghakimi dan menuduhku yang tidak-tidak.

berdecih, aku memang mengeluarkan air mata deras tetapi aku mengumpati sifat Nyonya Park yang selalu pemarah.

Aku tidak ingin bersumpah ini menjadi pertemuan terakhir, kami bisa saja bertemu kapanpun tanpa bisa dicegah. Tapi aku anggap hari ini sebagai pelajaran. Masa lalu masih memusuhiku meski aku berusaha berdamai.

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku menggerutu tiada henti. Otakku mengatakan aku harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya tetapi hatiku mengatakan jangan.

Semua yang terjadi tidak perlu diingat. Semua tinggal kenangan. Toh hidupku bahagia meski sedikit tertekan.

Menjadi kuat adalah tujuan terakhir bukan.

Mengapa otakku seperti berputar-putar. Aku pening mengingat masalalu, memaksa untuk berlapang dada dan lelah dengan kenyataan hari ini. Apakah aku harus melewati hari-hari yang sama seperti sebelumnya atau aku harus siap berhadapan dengan waktu yang kejam?.

Maksudku, mengapa masa lalu harus kembali bertemu. Kupikir bertahun-tahun aku lewati waktu tidak seperti ini bayanganku. Kami bertemu dengan penuh kebahagiaan, tersenyum penuh sapa dan berpisah dengan pelukan. Mengapa kami bertemu dengan cacian?

Disamping trotoar jalan, aku menatap gedung menjulang yang baru aku singgahi. Kembali mengusap air mata sialan ini, untuk 8tahun tanpa tangisan Park Chanyeol memang benar-benar melegakan, tetapi bukan satu hal yang harus disesalkan.

Memberhentikan kendaraan dan melesat untuk mengadu kesedihan adalah satu-satunya cara untuk aku tidak larut dalam tangisan. Aku dituntut bahagia oleh mereka yang meninggalkanku sendirian didunia.

Menumpahkan tangisan keras adalah tujuanku datang bertemu Ayah, Ibu dan Hanbyul.

Mengapa kalian meninggalkanku sendirian? Teriakku dalam hati. Aku menjadi pesakitan karena tidak memiliki tempat bersandar beban.

Mengapa kalian tega?


	5. Chapter 4

Aku membuka pintu rumah dan melenggang masuk dengan lesu. Sejak selesai dari pemakaman, aku tidak langsung pulang. Membahagiakan diri sendiri dengan makanan dijalan adalah salah satu bentuk pengalihan, sampai dirumah aku tidak perlu lagi melakukan sesuatu. Tujuan akhirku hari ini adalah lelah lalu tertidur.

Tapi sampai aku merebahkan diri 30menit sejak selesai mandi sampai sekarang, mataku tidak bisa berkompromi. Tetap sehat sejak aku sampai dirumah.

Mentap langit-langit kamar penuh kesedihan.

Sejak bertemu mantan suamiku, aku merasa menjadi wanita yang paling menyedihkan. kepercayaan diriku turun drastis. Menerima kenyataan rasanya sangat sulit. Sangat krisis melihat diri sendiri belum sama sekali berkembang, padahal aku sudah berjanji berpisah adalah jalan menuju kesuksesan. Tetapi hidupku tetap saja tak berubah.

Menjadi Baekhyun yang biasanya, lincah dan pintar memendam kesedihan.

Jika Hanbyul disini, mungkin aku akan menjadi wanita tangguh sekuat baja untuk lebih bekerja keras lagi demi meraih kebahagiaan. Tapi takdir menolak itu semua. Tuhan seperti menuntutku harus bahagia tanpa ada waktu menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada jejak sekalipun dimasalaluku.

Tapi hatiku rasanya terperangkap. Menyakitkan.

Ekspektasiku untuk hidup dimasa depan terlalu berlebihan rasanya. Memimpikan kehidupan yang layak, dicinta oleh pria yang baik dan menyayangiku, bahagia bersama bayi-bayi ku kelak.

Tapi Park Chanyeol secara tidak langsung merubah segalanya. Sejak aku melihat Chanyeol, selain krisis kepercayaan, aku juga menjadi wanita yang malu untuk berdekatan dengan lawan jenis.

Lihat Park Chanyeol yang sekarang. Sukses dan mapan. Itu yang membuatku minder. Menikah lagi dengan perempuan yang sangat cantik, jelas asal usul dan sederajat. Itulah alasan mengapa secara tidak langsung aku membentengi diriku sendiri dari kaum yang bernama lelaki. Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk menjalin hubungan yang serius dengan lawan jenis.

...

Tentu saja. Saat bangun pagi, aku melihat acara televisi. Semua saluran nasional korea menayangkan berita kematian Park Solhyun, istri dari pebisnis tampan bernama Park Chanyeol yang meninggal karena kecelakaan. Semua beritanya disiarkan secara langsung.

Mengapa Chanyeol seterbuka itu tentang rumah tangga nya. Bukankah itu berlebihan?

Dia duduk dikursi roda disamping peti mati mendiang istrinya menggunakan kacamata hitam. Hidungnya kembang kempis menahan kesedihan. Aku tau dia pasti menangis setelah mendengar kabar kematian istrinya.

Aku berdecih pelan. Semua menangis, lihat beberapa bulan lagi aku yakin Chanyeol pasti akan menikah dengan perempuan lain lagi. Dia mapan, mampu dan masih muda, perjalanan hidupnya masih sangat panjang.

Aku tidak sempat sarapan karena menonton berita pemakaman istri Chanyeol. Sampai akhirnya aku sadar sudah telat 30menit untuk membuka toko dilantai bawah.

"shit! Semua karena Chanyeol" rutukku dalan hati.

...

Aku merasa hidupku kembali berjalan normal 3 bulan terakhir ini. Sejak kematian istri Chanyeol. Kabarnya ia kembali pulang ke Singapura bersama keluarga besarnya meninggalkan Seoul. Berita yang sangat bagus, dia pergi lagi. Kalau bisa jangan pulang ke Korea. Hidupku cukup bahagia tanpa bayang-bayang Chanyeol berada dinegara yang sama. Aku begidik sendirian.

Toko hari ini lumayan rame seperti biasa tapi tidak membludak. Aku masih bisa menghandle semuanya sendirian.

Byun Baekhyun kau sangat kuat. Banggaku menatap cermin pintu toko.

Sejak beberapa bulan lalu, aku kembali menyibukkan diri, kembali hidup normal layaknya Baekhyun dimasa lalu.

Sedihnya, aku mau tidak mau hidup sendirian didunia. Tidak ada lagi tempat berkeluh kesah. Tuan Kim beberapa kali menyuruhku ikut kencan buta. Katanya supaya aku tidak hidup sendirian karena umurku terus bertambah.

Ya, beliau benar juga.

Karena dorongan darinya aku mulai mencari sedikit web pencarian jodoh. Agar bisa membantu sedikit.

Jika aku punya pasangan, mungkin finansialku akan mapan dalam jangka waktu lama. Aku tidak ingin munafik, wanita realistis sepertiku banyak di Seoul. Di negara ini apapun serba mahal. Semakin tahun semakin naik jarga barang. Ck, sedikit geli membayangkan aku mencari suami supaya hidup layak, hey tentunya juga cinta yang paling utama. Tetapi, pepatah mengatakan cinta akan datang karena terbiasa. Ya semua itu akan terasa mudah jika aku menjalaninya dengan semangat.

Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkan imajinasi liarku. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepala menahan tawa bodoh.

Ting..

"selamat siang tuan selamat berbelanja.." seruku ketika suara lonceng tanda pengunjung masuk. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan semuanya.

"Baekhyun.."

Aku menyernyit masih menunduk.

"bisakah kita berbicara sebentar" suara itu lagi.

Aku mendongkak sedikit terperanjat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" pekikku keras.

YA! Aku tau dia pulang ke Singapura kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol ada disini.

"oh maafkan aku, kupikir kau sudah pulang dan tidak akan kembali ke Korea" aku menginterupsi ucapanku.

Kenapa aku tiba-tiba gugup begini?

"aku kemarin sampai dan langsung mencari alamatmu" ucapnya membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

Dari mana dia tau?

"Baekhyun, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar berdua"

Aku tiba-tiba menggigil.

Tidak mungkin kan dia mengajakku hidup bersama kembali?

Eh...

"baiklah, tunggu. Aku titipkan kasir kepada pegawai yang lain" ucapku terbata.

...

Kami duduk berdua di cafe yang lumayan tidak jauh dari toko.

Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, kami kembali duduk berhadapan. Beberapa menit saling diam dan aku enggan untuk memulai.

Malas rasanya harus basa-basi dengan mantan suami. Dulu aku ditendang mentah-mentah olehnya, tak ada alasan untuk aku berbaik hati. Jika untuk sekedar bertatap dan bertemu dijalan ya wajar jika kami saling melemparkan senyum. Sekarang sudah lewat dari 10menit dan Chanyeol masih terus memandangiku membisu.

Aku tidak suka dipandang terlalu lama. Kepercayaan diriku merosot drastis. Aku merasa jelek, udik dan tidak pantas dipandang pria ganteng seperti Park Chanyeol.

"kau terus memandangiku tanpa menjelaskan tujuanmu mengajakku kesini. Lebih baik aku pulang saja" ucapku gugup sambil memakai tas selempangku dengan tangan gemetar. Aku ingin cepat-cepat enyah dari pandangannya.

"tunggu.." suaranya menginterupsi. "aku ingin berterimakasih kepadamu, sudah mau bertanggung jawab menolongku"

Aku kembali terduduk. Kakiku gemetar jika harus berlari sekarang.

"aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku koma 2hari dan tiba-tiba aku harus menguburkan istriku sendiri. Rusukku patah dan harus pemulihan di Singapore, makanya aku harus cepat-cepat kembali" ucapannya membuat aku menaikkan alisku. Sebegitu parahnya kah?

"2 bulan ini aku sedang masa pemulihan. Memang belum sembuh benar, tapi dokter bilang aku sudah bisa beraktifitas kembali. Aku pulang karena ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepadamu, pihak rumah sakit yang mengatakan semuanya, bahwa ada wanita bernama Byun Baekhyun yang menjagaku sebelum orangtuaku datang. Baekhyun, terima kasih atas segalanya"

Tanpa aku sadari, tangan Chanyeol meremas jari-jari tanganku. Aku tidak sadar jika pegangan Chanyeol masih bertengger disana. Aku terlalu mulas mendengar penjelasannya.

Aku melirik tanganku yang masih digenggam kemudian sadar. Menarik tanganku kembali kepangkuan dan meremasnya pelan.

"sama-sama, itu tidak masalah yang penting kau bisa beraktivitas sekarang" aku masih saja gugup.

Padahal kami tidak memiliki hubungan apapun sekarang, mengapa jantungku bertalu-talu ingin melompat. Jangan bilang kalau cintaku ga kesampaian!.

Setelahnya kembali hening. Aku dari awal malas berbasa-basi. Kalau lihat Chanyeol, ingat masalalu yang menyakitkan.

Umurku masih muda kala itu, menikah dan diperlakukan tidak selayaknya perempuan yang memiliki jiwa muda rasanya menyakitkan.

Sejujurnya aku masih sakit hati, ditambah keluarganya memperlakukan diriku layaknya sampah.

"kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi aku harus pulang" karena aku kembali mengingat masa lalu, jadilah ucapanku menjadi ketus. Malas sekali berbaik-baik kepada Chanyeol, kemarin saja istrinya memarahiku dengan terang-terangan.

"Baekhyun salamkan kepada Abonim"

Ayah?

Aku tersenyum kecut. Kemudian mengangguk dan berdiri tergesa-gesa dan segera pergi.

Ketika tanganku mencapai pintu, tiba-tiba air mataku jatuh. Aku menangis lagi.

Aku butuh sandaran, tapi tidak ada orang yang benar-benar tulus memapahku bangkit menerima kenyataan.

"Baekhyun kau meninggalkan ini.." suara itu lagi..

Aku mendongkak dan melihat handphoneku digenggamannya. Aku bergeming dengan cepat memeluk Chanyeol.

"tolong aku" histerisku dalam tangisan.


	6. Chapter 5

Nyatanya aku kembali bersama Chanyeol dan duduk berdua kembali masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Sejak insiden aku memeluknya sambil menangis tiba-tiba, aku terus digiringnya masuk kedalam mobil dan enggan untuk keluar. Entah dia membawaku kemana, aku tidak perduli. Aku ingin menangis meratapi nasib.

Rasanya menyakitkan.

Aku lupa pernah menangisi Ibu dan Ayah, sekarang dengan bodohnya aku menangisi mereka berdua karena rindu. Aku kesepian didunia.

"Baekhyun, kau tidak ingin berhenti menangis?" suara Chanyeol menginterupsi.

Aku enggan menolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya, aku malu atas kejadian yang tiba-tiba tadi.

Dengan terpaksa, aku menghentikan tangisku. Masih tergugu, aku menolehkan kepalaku menghadapnya. "terima kasih sudah menampungku, aku akan pulang. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya" ucapku menahan malu karena berani menangis didepan mantan suamiku. Aku tidak ingin dikatakan lemah. Tidak!.

"Kau akan kemana? Aku membawamu dipusat kota Seoul, kau terus menangis sejak dari cafe. Kupikir kau butuh hiburan, jadilah aku membawamu kesini. Sekarang hampir petang, kalau kau ingin pulang..."

Aku memotong ucapannya. "aku pulang sendiri saja. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya.."

Lenganku tercekal.

"kau aku antar kesini, kau juga harus kukembalikan sendiri"

Aku kembali keposisi semula.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan sebentar, sepertinya kau butuh hiburan" dia buru-buru keluar dan tiba-tiba membuka pintu mobil disampingku, menuntunku keluar sambil menarik lenganku.

"apa yang akan orang katakan tentang kau mengajakku? Kau baru saja kehilangan istrimu tetapi kau malah mengajak wanita lain untuk menemani kesepianmu?" Ucapanku membuatnya mematung.

"Baekhyun, life must go on. Maut dan takdir tidak bisa kita hentikan, itu akan tetap manusia hadapi sebagai rencana Tuhan. Aku memang sedih, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk hidupku"

Aku tertampar kenyataan. Dia benar.

"aku telah bersedih sekian lama. Jika aku ingin bahagia sehari saja langsung mendapat penghakiman, aku tidak yakin aku mampu berdiri menatap dunia kembali dengan pandangan tegap, sudahlah jangan pikirkan. Kita sama-sama dewasa. Tuhan tau apa yang terbaik buatku, buatmu" dia menarik lenganku menjauhi mobil.

Benar, dia benar. Hidup akan tetap berjalan..

Selain tampan dan mapan, Chanyeol juga berubah menjadi pria yang dewasa dan tenang. Siapapun wanita nya nanti, jangan sampai Tuhan mengirimkan wanita yang tega menyakitinya.

Chanyeol menyeretku menuju beberapa stan makanan. Dia tau saja aku butuh membersihkan pikiranku.

Tiba-tiba aku tersenyum. Dadaku bergetar pelan. Pura-pura menatap sekeliling untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. Jangan sampai Chanyeol tau aku gugup.

"_Chanyeollie_ _mau_ _ini_?"

Aku membelalakkan mata, terusik suara aneh yang menghembus pendengaran. Mencari sumber suara yang sepertinya aku kenal akrab ditelinga.

"_Tidak, ini terlalu manis, aku tidak suka Baekhyuniee_"

Aku memejamkan mata. Memalingkan wajahku menatap sekeliling mencari sumber suara.

Disana aku melihat diriku sendiri memakai seragam sekolah menengah atas khas sekali dengan kuncir ekor kuda tinggi. Latar berubah menjadi tempat permainan khas acara malam minggu korea. Ada bianglala, rolercoster dll.

"_Ayo_ _kita__ membeli yang lain, Chanyeollie akan tra_ktir kan?"

Aku melihat diriku bergelayut manja dilengan Park Chanyeol muda. Tatapan mereka sangat bahagia dan penuh cinta.

"_hmm_. _Uangku akan menjadi milik Baekhyunie semua, tenang saja"_

Entah mengapa mataku tiba-tiba memanas.

"_Kalau naik __itu_ _boleh_ _tidak_?"

Aku melihat tangan kecilku menunjuk sesuatu permainan yang ekstrim. Chanyeol muda menggeleng tidak suka. "_Tidak_ _itu_ _bahaya_, _aku_ _tidak_ _ingin_ _Baekhyunie_ _ku_ _ketakutan_" Chanyeol muda membelai wajahku.

Aku refleks memegang wajahku sendiri.

Dadaku bergemuruh hebat. Kami pernah sebahagia itu dulu.

"Baekhyun!!!"

Aku terperanjat kaget dan memalingkan wajah menatap Park Chanyeol yang lebih dewasa. Kembali memfokuskan pandanganku mencari-cari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol muda. Tidak ada. Lenyap terbawa angin yang berhembus kencang. Bodoh! Aku berhalusinasi.

"kau kenapa? Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau malah diam saja!" nada khawatir Chanyeol mengusik ku.

"tidak tidak. Ayo kembali berjalan" Aku menetralkan degupan jantungku yang tak karuan.

Mengapa sejak bertemu kembali, aku seperti sering merasakan flashback masa lalu. Jika bersama Chanyeol, hal-hal indah yang pernah aku lalui dengannya seperti kaset rusak memaksa untuk aku mengingat.

"kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau sakit, lebih baik kita pulang saja" Chanyeol menggiringku masuk kedalam mobilnya. Secepat kilat ia duduk dikursi kemudi dan menekan pedal gas dengan pelan.

Perjalanan terasa nyaman kita lalui, tidak terburu-buru. Tenang dan damai.

"apakah kamu bahagia Chanyeol?" tanyaku tiba-tiba ketika mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan toko.

Aku tidak langsung keluar. Aku melontarkan pertanyaan yang selama ini ingin aku tanyakan. Apakah dia bahagia?

"seperti yang kau lihat Baekhyun" jawabnya mantap.

Aku mengangguk paham. "ya, kau pasti bahagia. Hanya aku pihak yang dirugikan. Datanglah ke Namdaemun, temui Hanbyul, dia pasti merindukanmu" ucapku kemudian keluar dari mobil Chanyeol. Menutupnya pelan berjalan masuk tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang.

Benar-benar pertemuan sekaligus obrolan santai pertama sejak kami berpisah bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

Kami bertemu lagi dalam keadaan yang cukup baik-baik saja.

...

Keesokan harinya. Aku memulai kembali aktivitas seperti biasa. Memasak makananku sendiri, kemudian membuka toko dilantai pertama.

Aku sedikit terkejut ketika membuka gerbang toko. Park Chanyeol duduk diteras depan sendirian.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia terlonjak kaget ketika aku menegurnya. Ini masih jam 8 pagi, tetapi dia sudah duduk disana sendirian, sedangkan toko yang lain belum buka.

"kamjagiyaaa!! Kau membuatku kaget Baekhyun!" teriaknya sambil menekan dada.

Dia masih seperti Chanyeol yang dulu.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini pagi-pagi sekali hah? Lihat dikanan kirimu, semua masih tutup, tapi kau sudah ada disini" teriakku jengkel.

Pegawai toko tuan Kim datang bergantian, menatapku heran.

"Eonni, ada apa?" tanya salah satu dari dua pegawai Tuan Kim. Aku menggeleng.

"tidak ada apa-apa, cepat kerjakan tugas kalian ya, biar orang ini aku yang mengurusnya" Aku menenangkan mereka berdua.

Apakah wajahku terlihat panik?

"Baiklah, Eonni tidak apa-apa kan? Hati-hati" ucapnya kemudian pergi melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing.

Aku mengalihkan tatapanku. Berkacak pinggang menatap Chanyeol dengan alis menukik.

"aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu Hanbyul hari ini, aku tidak tahu alamat jelasnya"

Tanganku dipinggang seketika jatuh melemas.

"kau bisa menemukan alamat tinggalku disini, mengapa kau tidak bisa menemukan Hanbyul heh?" sungutku.

Dia menggaruk lehernya sambil tersenyum. "alamatmu aku tau dari rumah sakit, kalau Hanbyul beda cerita"

Mengeles saja!.

"tunggu disini, aku akan ambil tas dulu"

Aku disini bersama Chanyeol. Menemui Hanbyul untuk pertama kalinya berdua. Aku yang biasanya sendirian sekarang ditemani oleh Ayah nya. Hanbyul pasti senang.

"eoh! Abonim?"

Aku menaikkan alis ku isyarat bertanya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. Dengan khidmat aku mengatupkan kedua tanganku menjadi kepalan dan memejamkan mata. Aku berdoa dengan tulus kepada ibuku, Ayahku dan Anakku. Semoga mereka ditempatkan bersama Tuhan terkasih, tidak merasa kekurangan apapun disurga. Meski hanya sebentar, biarkan Hanbyul tumbuh besar disana. Bahagia dan menerima kasih dan orang-orang yang mencintainya. Disana, Anakku berbahagialah. Ibu membawa serta Ayahmu. Kau pasti bahagia kan? Tumbuhlah dengan baik. Tuhan memberkatimu. Ibu mencintaimu Hanbyul, selalu.

Aku membuka mata dan ketika kulirikkan mataku, Chanyeol menatapku intens.

"Baekhyun, Apakah kau bahagia?" pertanyaan itu yang semalam aku tanyakan kepada mantan suamiku.

"seperti yang kau lihat Park Chanyeol" sambil tersenyum, aku membalas ucapannya yang tiba-tiba ia tanyakan. Aku mengembalikkan ucapannya semalam.

"kau tidak baik-baik saja, benarkah?"

Aku menyatukan alisku bimbang. Apakah sangat terlihat?

"Maafkan aku"

Tiba-tiba bahuku tertarik, sedetik kemudian aku berada dipelukan mantan suamiku.

Pelukannya sangat erat. Sampai aku mendengar bahwa ada suara tangisan dibahuku.

"menangislah sepuasmu Park Chanyeol. Kau menginginkan aku bahagia bukan, tenang saja aku bahagia." ucapku menepuk bahunya pelan menenangkan.

Aku sangat bahagia.

Jangan pernah sekalipun melihatku hancur. Jangan pernah merasakannya.

Jangan pernah...


	7. Chapter 6

Aku menepuk bahu Chanyeol menenangkan. Tangisnya sangat lama sekali. Bahuku sampai kebas menahan berat tubuhnya. Mau sampai kapan kita seperti ini?

Meski orang-orang akan maklum, tetapi aku sendiri merasa risih. Kita dua orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, dia tidak berhak atasku dan aku tidak berhak atasnya.

Petang mulai menggelap. Awan tertutup kelam.

Langit hari ini entah mengapa mendung. Apakah mereka menyaksikan sebuah kepura-puraan?

Terlihatkah jika aku juga menahan kesedihan.

"mau sampai kapan kau akan menangis? Kau tidak kasihan kepadaku? Kepalamu berat sekali" keluhku jujur.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya yang bersandar dibahuku. "maafkan aku!" ucapnya pelan.

Aku mengangguk lalu kembali duduk tegak ditempat. Kami berada dimobil kembali. Aku menuntunnya dengan pelan sampai kami masuk. Pelukannya lepas sejenak lalu kembali menangis.

Aku melihatnya menangis tiga kali. Pertama, saat selesai mengucapkan sumpah pernikahan denganku, kedua saat istrinya meninggal, dan hari ini, entahlah. Mengapa rasanya aku juga ingin ikut menangis. Chanyeol hampir tidak pernah. Aku tahu, aku yang menemaninya, selalu.

"jika kau menangis karena aku paksa datang, harusnya kau jangan pernah datang, menolaklah" ucapku.

Dia menangis berarti dia tidak sanggup melihat kenyataan bekas masa lalu nya.

Aku tertembak kenyataan. Dia menolakku, menolak anakku.

Dia terdiam, bergeming.

"aku antarkan pulang sekarang" setelah menghapus sisa air mata. Chanyeol buru-buru berpindah tempat dikursi mengemudi dan aku juga dengan sigap berpindah tempat. Aku tidak enak jika harus duduk dibelakang, Chanyeol bukan supir.

Suaranya sedikit parau tapi lagak nya mulai tenang. Selama perjalanan, kami lagi-lagi terdiam. Canggung.

"kau selalu menangis seperti ini?" tanyaku hati-hati.

Aku mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung kami. Aku tidak suka permusuhan. Semoga dia mau bekerja sama berdamai.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir nya tidak menggubris. Pandangannya tetap lurus kedepan.

Baiklah, dia tidak ingin diganggu rupanya. Aku mengerti.

Menarik tubuhku sedikit menjauh, aku mengatupkan bibirku rapat. Merutuki mulut lancangku yang tidak sengaja mengajaknya bercakap sedikit tetapi tak menghasilkan apa-apa. Dia masih diam sampai aku berpamitan turun dari mobilnya.

Semoga ini pertemuan kita yang terakhir. Aku tidak ingin terlibat apapun dengan Park Chanyeol. Doa ku dalam hati.

...

Pagi ini, aku dikejutkan dengan adanya mawar merah yang terjatuh tepat didepan pintu supermarket.

Aku memungutnya. Masih segar, masih harum.

Aku membulatkan mata. Jangan-jangan...

Aku ingat sudah satu minggu yang lalu aku mendaftar di agen biro jodoh. Apakah ini benar-benar membuahkan hasil?

Aku menemukan selipan kartu ucapan diantara 3 tangkai mawar merah digenggaman.

[ **jadikan** **temanmu** **hari** **ini**.

**Semangat** **Baekhyun**]

Woaah.. Aku terlonjak kaget. Secepat inikah orang-orang bergerak untuk melakukan pendekatan? Tidak salah aku mengikuti kata hati untuk mencari pasangan lewat biro jodoh.

Aku memang harus bergerak mencari sendiri. Wanita introvert sepertiku tidak akan cepat dapat jika tidak sedikit memperkenalkan diri kepada dunia.

Luar biasa responnya.

Aku membawa masuk mawar itu dan meletakkannya disampingku.

Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak merasakan denyutan jatuh cinta, aku hari ini kembali merasakannya. Sangat menyenangkan. Seperti kembali pada masa muda. Euforia meletup-letup sampai dada. Tuan Kim benar, aku harus membuka diri karena masalalu sudah lewat, tak perlu mengucilkan diri sendiri karena mempunyai sebuah kekurangan.

Tapi..

Senyumku sirna seketika.

Siapakah yang mengirimkan? Ketakutan terbesarku adalah aku takut patah hati karena ekspektasiku terlalu tinggi. Terlalu larut dalam kebahagiaan sampai lupa dari siapakah hadiah ini? Kata semangat ini? Jangan-jangan bunga ini dari anak muda yang masih sekolah menengah atas.

Tidak tidak..

Aku sudah mencantumkan kriteria umur pasanganku, tidak mungkin yang lebih muda tertarik.

Tidak tidak..

Ah, aku tidak bisa berfikir jernih sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar, 2 pegawai yang lain datang terdiam didepanku seperti orang bodoh.

"unnie wae?" Yunjin bertanya dengan polosnya. "kau sakit? Semalam unnie pulang jam berapa? Apakah selama perjalanan tidak ada apa-apa?" tanya nya khawatir.

Aku menggeleng, melemparkan sedikit senyuman. "tidak ada apa-apa, unnie pulang hampir tengah malam. Biasanya unnie selalu datang pagi dan pulang petang. Tapi karena teman unnie mengajaknya sedikit siang dan kami agak lama jadilah pulang malam" aku mencoba sedikit menjelaskan disertai bumbu-bumbu kebohongan. Minimarket tutup pukul 9 malam.

Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya bukan.

"sudah sudah, ayo kerja kembali" usirku pelan. Aku masih ingin menghayal sebenarnya. Siapakah pengirim bunga ini?.

...

Hari-hari berikutnya kembali terulang lagi. 3 tangkai bunga mawar merah yang diletakkan tepat didepan pintu masuk minimarket.

Pertama mawar ini datang, aku seperti menjadi wanita yang diinginkan didunia sampai aku mulai terbiasa. Semua mulai tertebak. Dengan beberapa kalimat penyemangat yang sama. aku mulai takut sendiri.

Siapakah pengirimnya? Mengapa handphone ku tidak mengabari jika benar ada yang tertarik denganku.

Jangan menjadi seperti penguntit.

Aku takut.

"Unnie wae? Apakah kau sakit?" tanya Sujin, salah satu pegawaiku. "tetap tidak ada nama pengirim?" dia penasaran lalu merampas bunga mawar merah ditanganku.

Aku tidak perduli. Masih berkutat dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif yang bercokol dikepalaku.

"unnie kau harus lebih berhati-hati, sebaiknya bunga itu jangan diambil, itu semakin membuat peluang sipengirim senang karena setiap hari unnie ambil. Cepat buang saja, kita harus pintar menjaga jarak dan waspada!" yunjin mengingatkan. Sujin langsung membuang bunga tersebut ditong sampah.

Ya, aku mulai waspada kepada sekitar sekarang.

Beban hidupku bertambah. Masalah datang kembali. Kupikir, biro jodoh tempat paling tepat menemukan pasangan, tapi jika pasangan yang datang kepadaku dan tertarik adalah pria yang sakit mental? Tidak tidak...

Aku menggeleng keras. Aku harus mengganti nomorku. Biarlah bunga itu ada setiap hari, tapi aku tidak akan ganggu letak bunga itu.

Ketakutanku terus berlanjut sampai bulan bulan selanjutnya. Hari ini bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunku. Aku melotot kaget ketika buket besar mawar merah ada didepan pintu. Mawar tiga tangkai berubah menjadi berlipat-lipat banyaknya hari ini.

Aku begidik ngeri. Menatap kanan kiri mencari siapakah pengirimnya.

Kuputuskan hari ini untuk tidak berjaga. Biarkan 2 pegawai yang lain yang disini saja. Aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku. Kalut, merinding dan ketakutan.

Dalam 33 tahun umurku, siapa yang berani sekali meneror? Aku bukan gadis lagi, tidak layak untuk dikejar-kejar cintanya.

Menutup pintu rumah dengan cepat, aku memasukkan tubuhku kedalan selimut dan bersembunyi.

Detak jantungku terdengar ditelinga bunyinya menggila.

Apakah semua yang aku lakukan sangat fatal?

Hidupku yang tenang mulai terusik oleh kejanggalan-kejanggalan sebab aku sendiri yang terburu-buru.

Dering telephone digenggamanku bergetar membuatku berjengit kaget.

Sujin calling's

Dia bertanya apa yang aku lakukan, tentu saja bersembunyi, bodoh. Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk didalan kamar dan jangan kemana-mana.

Omongan-omongan yang ia lontarkan tidak aku gubris. Aku malas mendengarnya sampai Sujin menyebutkan salah satu nama.

"apa? P- Park Chanyeol?"


	8. Chapter 7

Aku menghempaskan punggungku disandaran kursi mobil milik Chanyeol. Kami kembali bertemu tiga kali. Rasa-rasanya aku sangat bosan melihat wajahnya. Akhir-akhir ini selalu terbayang-bayang. Pekerjaan, masalah, semua membuatku lelah.

Kali ini ada perlu apalagi?

Aku memutar bola mata malas. Kalau tidak karena dipaksa, aku tidak akan mau. Ancaman yang menjijikkan. Berurusan kembali dengan mantan suami tidak masuk dalan kamusku. Cukup menjadi saudara, tidak lebih. Tidak saling membutuhkan untuk bersandar masalah satu sama lain.

Aku bungkam. Kejadian bulan lalu yang masih aku ingat saat ia tidak menggubrisku sama sekali. Tentu saja aku malu setengah mati seperti tidak punya muka untuk tampak dihadapan Chanyeol apalagi kembali berinteraksi.

Aku menjadi Baekhyun yang dingin, dan tidak ramah.

"mengapa diam saja? Kau tidak bertanya akan dibawa kemana?" Dia membuka pertanyaan dengan santai.

Tidakkah ia ingin meminta maaf mengenai kejadian tempo lalu?

Aku mengendikan bahu bergeming, menutup mulut rapat-rapat untuk bertanya. Padahal dalam hati bertanya-tanya dan waspada.

"buket diteras mengapa tidak diambil?" tanyanya lagi.

"bukan milikku, untuk apa aku ambil?" balasku tanpa melihat wajahnya. Aku memfokuskan diri menatap jalanan depan.

"padahal aku sudah repot sekali mengantarkannya"

Hah?

Apa?

Aku syok bukan main mendengarnya. Apa yang dikatakan barusan?

Leherku menoleh kaku. "apa maksudmu? Buket?" aku melotot menyimpulkan sendiri dugaan-dugaanku.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap.

"sejak bulan lalu, sejak kita pulang dari pemakaman, otakku rasanya kusut. Sakit menerima kenyataan sampai lelah" ucapnya.

Mobil berhenti dipinggir jalan. Aku menautkan alisku menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya.

"sakit, semua menyakitkan!" sambungnya kemudian merundukkan kepala, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Baekhyun, aku minta maaf atas segalanya. Maafkan aku!" ucapnya sambil menghela nafas ketara.. "aku membutuhkan waktu sampai hari ini, aku ingat kau ulangtahun dan aku berinisiatif mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

Aku meremas tanganku marah. "kau tidak lihat? Aku harus bekerja. Kau tidak bisa seenaknya mengajakku keluar"

"baekhyun.."

"jangan suka memerintah orang-orang yang tidak mau terlibat. Jangan egois!" sanggahku cepat.

"kau masih marah tentang 8tahun yang lalu?" tanyanya pelan.

Pertanyaan itu lagi. Aku muak mendengarnya.

"perempuan mana yang tidak kecewa dan marah jika ditinggalkan begitu saja? Sekarang aku tanya padamu, kau bahagia, santai menjalani hidup, mengapa aku harus dilibatkan seperti ini. Kita tidak boleh saling melempar keluh kesah, tidak boleh!" tekanku kesal. Aku bersidekap menantang. Pandangan aku luruskan kedepan.

Menjelma menjadi Byun Baekhyun yang sangat angkuh.

"mengapa tidak? Kau mengajakku untuk menjadi sahabat, bukankah wajar kita saling melemparkan keluh kesah?"

"jangan berbelit-belit, jangan tampakkan raut sedih, aku tau kau memiliki maksud lain selain mengajakku. Aku tau dirimu luar dalam lebih dari yang orang-orang kira" tembakku tepat sasaran.

Kulihat matanya membola terkejut. Benarkan? Aku memang tidak salah tebak.

"aku ingin rujuk!" pernyataan yang terus-terang seperti ini yang membuat aku meledakkan tawa.

Tertawa keras sampai tenggorokan dan perutku sakit.

Apa katanya? Rujuk?

Dalam mimpimu Park Chanyeol.

"kau gila" aku refleks membuka pintu mobil hendak keluar. Tubuhku bereaksi berlebihan, alergi dekat dengan Chanyeol. Apalagi dia sekarang sedang tidak waras.

"Baekhyun! itu benar" teriak Chanyeol dari kursi duduknya. Kulihat ia juga waspada. Takut sekali aku benar-benar pergi. Faktanya memang aku ingin pergi dan menghilang dari hadapannya.

"kau baru ditinggalkan istrimu belum genap 3bulan, tanahnya masih basah tapi sekarang sudah berani menggombali wanita lain, selain kaya raya, ternyata kau juga pria bar-bar" tembakku langsung. Biarlah jika ia merasa tersinggung.

Aku hendak menurunkan kaki kiriku tetapi lenganku tertarik kembali duduk dan pintu otomatis terkunci.

"apa-apaan ini?" teriakku marah. "buka sekarang juga Chanyeol, jangan seperti ini" aku masih mode marah.

Smirk nya terpancar jelas.

"jangan gila!" teriakku lagi, tapi ia bergeming. Menstater mobil dan entah akan dibawa kemana aku ini. Jalanan yang sepi membuat aku waspada, tetapi sebisa mungkin berusaha tenang dan tidak menampakkan wajah ketakutan.

Apakah dia mulai gila?

"kau benar-benar sakit jiwa!" kesalku.

Dia tertawa sinis. Aku jijik melihatnya. "tidak! Aku tidak sakit jiwa, tenang saja, aku tidak akan membawa kabur wanita sepertimu, dekil, jelek, tidak menarik!"

Apa katanya?

Aku?

"tanpa berkacapun, kau pasti menyadari itu!" lanjutnya dengan pedas.

Aku bersidekap. Siapa tadi yang ingin rujuk?

"mengajak rujuk bukankah berarti kau tertarik kembali padaku?" Aku terus membela diri sendiri.

"Kau masih keras kepala rupanya, tidak satupun sifat menjengkelkanmu kamu hilangkan"

Seperti ini. 3tahun aku hidup dengannya hari-hariku dipenuhi dengan perdebatan dari pagi, siang dan malam. Kami benar-benar tidak cocok bersama. Kemarin itu hanya salam perkenalan kembali selama tidak bertemu. Hari ini, terbitlah sifat aslinya yang aku benci. Egois dan keras kepala. Aku tidak akan pernah mau mengalah darinya. Dulu aku memang iya. Tapi sekarang tidak. Tidak ada aku yang dulu, tidak ada aku yang disakiti.

"mengapa diam?" Chanyeol masih berniat mengajakku berdebat rupanya.

Aku memutar bola mata. Menahan kekesalan yang bercokol diotakku untuk tidak aku tumpahkan. Sabar.

Menarik nafas, aku berucap dengan tenang. "setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu denganmu, kupikir kau juga berubah. Tapi hari ini, ternyata salah. Kau masih sama saja. Tidak mau mengalah, ingin selalu menang dan egois. Aku tidak ingin membuang tenagaku untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini, tidak penting lagi, tidak perlu berdebat. Kita bukan anak kecil yang meributkan sesuatu sampai menang. Turunkan aku sekarang juga."

Aku menatapnya menunggu membalas ucapanku. Ayah benar, aku tidak perlu membalas orang-orang jahat dengan kejahatan, orang-orang pemarah dengan amarah. Mereka sendiri yang akan kalah dengan sendirinya.

"mengapa kita harus bertemu? Bukankah hidupmu lebih baik. Aku tidak masalah hidupku seperti ini. Kau baik-baik saja dengan hidupmu dan aku pun juga baik-baik dengan kehidupanku. Kau tau, doaku selama 8tahun ini adalah supaya aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu lagi. Memuakkan!"

Mobil berhenti dan aku segera keluar dari dalam mobil. "Kuharap kita tidak perlu bertemu lagi. Kita sama-sama tidak punya urusan penting. Jangan pernah ganggu hidupku. Tanpamu hidupku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya."

Blam..

Aku berlalu pergi dan mencari halte ditempat turunku. Mobil Chanyeol melesat pergi. Menjauh.

Park Chanyeol sialan. Aku harus menghabiskan uangku lebih banyak karena masalah ini.

...

Hari ini aku kembali menjaga minimarket. Tiga tangkai bunga yang biasa ada didepan teras tidak terlihat hari ini. Park Chanyeol benar-benar gila. Kupikir dia sudah pulang ke Singapore, ternyata tidak. Masih di Seoul, satu kota denganku.

Pria itu benar-benar gila. Aku tidak habis pikir apa yang ada diotaknya menerorku seperti itu. Tuhan aku lelah dengan masalah yang sudah berlarut-larut aku pendam akhirnya hari ini aku keluhkan kembali.

"Baekhyun.."

Pintu minimarket terbuka dan tanpa persiapan apapun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri dihadapanku. Kapan pria ini datang?

"maafkan aku" ucapnya.

Aku mengurut pelipisku. Tiba-tiba kepalaku rasanya mau pecah. Dari kamarin aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk pergi jauh dari pria ini tetapi pada akhirnya kami bertemu kembali.

"Chanyeol, aku mohon, jangan mengangguku. Jangan!" lemahku hampir menangis. Sakit hati yang aku pendam selama ini mengudara kembali. Sakit sekali.

"Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin menawarkan pertemanan tidak lebih. Maafkan ucapanku kemarin"

"kau berkali-kali meminta maaf dan kembali mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku lelah, tolong jangan mengangguku. Pulang saja. Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu"

Sujin dan Yunjin pasti melihat kelakuan menjijikkan kami. Aku segera berjalan mendekati tangga dibelakang rak hendak masuk kedalam rumahku dilantai atas, tetapi lagi-lagi Chanyeol menjegal lenganku.

"kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

Aku bergeming dan tanpa sadar menaiki lantai 2. Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah.

"Baekhyun maafkan aku"

Aku menghela nafas berkali-kali agar tenang. "baiklah aku maafkan, sekarang kau bisa pulang kan? Jangan seperti ini Chanyeol. Jangan membuatku sakit lagi, aku tidak suka diteror" keluhku lelah.

"aku tidak meneror Baekhyun. Aku sebenarnya ingin mengajakmu rujuk, tapi sepertinya kau tidak ma..."

"kau gila! Sudah berapa ratus kata aku dihina oleh orangtuamu hah? Kau mau menambah beban hidupku lagi dengan kita rujuk? Tidak aku tidak mau! Kau cari saja perempuan lain hasil dari temuan ibumu sana, aku tidak mau!" kesalku.

Tanpa sadar aku masuk kedalam rumah dan Chanyeol menjegal nya dengan kaki.

"Baekhyun dengarkan aku dulu. Kita bisa bicara baik-baik"

Aku berusaha mendorong pintu agar tertutup tetapi Chanyeol dengan kuat menahannya.

"tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan!"

"ada. Aku masih mencintaimu tolong buka pintunya"

Apa?

Gila...

"persetan dengan cintamu!" teriakku kalap.

"Baekhyun, aku datang kesini baik-baik, jangan membuatku marah!"

"kau gila.. pergi sekarang juga sialan" aku harus membangun temeng yang kuat agar dia bisa pergi.

"Baekhyun, aku berjanji tidak akan egois, aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama"

"aku tidak perduli..!" Aku semakin mendorong keras pintu agar tertutup. Mengapa orang ini keras kepala sekali. Kurang ajar, berani sekali dengan tidak sopannya masuk kedalam rumah orang. Shit!. Persembunyianku akan banyak yang tahu.

Brak..

Aku menjerit tertahan. Sial...

"Dengarkan aku dulu sebelum kau menyela.." bahunya bahas oleh keringat. Dasar orang kaya, suhu panas segini saja sudah berkeringat.

"Apa yang kau mau sekarang? Jangan mengusik hidupku, biarkan aku bahagia dengan jalanku sendiri. Jangan mengg--" kalimatku menggantung ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol menerjang bibirku dengan bibirnya.

Shit.!

Aku kehilangan kendali dan tanpa sadar terbuai oleh ciumannya sampai tiba-tiba..

"Omo! unnie"

"Unnie mianhaee"

Kepergok Sujin dan Yunjin.


	9. Chapter 8

Aku terjebak masa lalu. Malu kepada diri sendiri, malu kepada orang-orang yang aku kenal. Sudah dibuang, diinjak-injak seperti sampah, kemudian setelah hancur kembali dipungut. Orang-orang tidak akan segan meludahiku.

Cuaca diluar masih hangat akibat teriknya matahari yang baru sepenuhnya terbit. Tapi aku malah duduk berdiam diri disofa didepan TV menunggu Park Chanyeol dengan sukarela keluar dari rumah.

Setelah perdebatan sengit dan yang terakhir kami ketahuan melakukan hal yang memalukan oleh 2 karyawan minimarket, aku menjadi tidak berani bertatapan dengan mereka. Urat maluku pecah dan tidak bisa utuh kembali.

Mereka akan mengerti, tapi aku tidak butuh dimengerti oleh mereka. Seharusnya mereka berani pasang badan dan mengusir pria ini, tapi nyatanya apa?

"mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" pria dihadapanku ini mengeluarkan protesnya saat aku memandangnya dengan sengit.

"maumu apa sebenarnya?" tanyaku kesal. Pria ini tidak mau pulang dan berhasil memanfaatkan keadaan ketika aku lengah masuk kedalam rumah.

"mauku, kita rujuk!" nada paksaan yang ia keluarkan membuatku muak.

"harus berapa kali aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak mau" teguhku. Dia tersenyum sinis menatapku dengan intens. Aku tidak boleh gentar.

"kau harus.."

"tidak.." teriakku marah.

"tidak ada pilihan lagi"

"kau baru saja mengatakan tidak ingin mengajakku berdebat, tapi sekarang apa yang kau lakukan kepadaku?"

"kau menagih janjiku? Berarti kau setuju!"

Apa?

Gila...

"kau tidak malu pada dirimu sendiri? Istrimu baru saja meninggal tetapi kau berani mendatangi mantan istrimu dan mengajak rujuk? Tuhan, aku tidak ingin mempunyai masalah yang seperti ini" sergahku disertai tawa sumbang. Aku memandangnya yang hanya bersidekap membisu. Kulihat urat didahinya muncul. Dia juga sedang menahan amarah. Bagus, tahan sampai kau puas Park Chanyeol.!

Selang beberapa menit wajahnya kembali santai dan kibasan tangannya membuatku sadar, pria ini bukan laki-laki yang mudah merasa diintimidasi, perangainya santai.

"kau jangan sok lugu, pria mana yang akan mau dengan perempuan sepertimu?" tawanya meledak, meledekku puas.

Aku membulatkan mata jengkel, menahan diri untuk tidak mengumpatinya. "Banyak! Akan sangat banyak pria diluar sana yang mau denganku. Chanyeol.." ucapanku berhenti, aku bersidekao tidak ingin terintimidasi oleh tatapannya, "..jika kau datang kemari hanya untuk melecehkan aku, lebih baik kau pulang, temui ibu mu dan mintalah perempuan yang sempurna yang kau inginkan, bisakah kau pergi sekarang?"

Lagi-lagi, Park Chanyeol tertawa, semakin keras memekakan telinga.

"lelucon yang sangat bagus Baekhyun. Aku tidak akan pulang jika belum mendapatkan kepastian!" kakinya terangkat satu diatas meja. Angkuh.

Aku terdiam untuk memprotes ucapan dari Chanyeol, aku berharap selalu menang dari ucapannya yang sangat ketus dan merendahkan secara terang-terangan. "jika kau berharap jawaban yang aku lontarkan sesuai ekpspektasimu, bukan seperti ini caranya! belajarlah dari masalalu"

Chanyeol hendak menjawab tetapi aku kalah cepat memotong ucapannya. "kau berharap aku menerima? Kau tidak lihat orang disekelilingmu merasa kehilangan, kau pria paling egois yang pernah aku temui"

Pandanganku lurus menatap matanya. Apa yang aku ucapkan adalah apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Bagaimana bahagia bisa datang jika dari awal ini adalah sebuah bentuk keterpaksaan. Aku tidak ingin terperangkap dalam masalah lama yang berlarut-larut tak berujung, tak menemukan celah untuk berhenti bernafas barang sedetik saja. Bukan takdir seperti ini yang aku harapkan.

Berkali-kali aku mengatakan tidak! Tapi selalu mamaksa adalah salah satu bentuk putus asa.

"Chanyeol, apalagi yang kau harapakan? Tidak akan pernah ada lagi kita, tidak! Kau harus sadar jika didunia ini banyak sekali pilihan. Bukan aku"

Kulihat ia membuang nafas kasar. Dia pasti paham ucapanku. Tidak perlu aku menuntunnya untuk berfikir lebih luas kan? Dia pria hebat yang berbalut sifat keras kepala.

"Lalu aku harus seperti apa Baekhyun? Harus memohon-mohon dikakimu lalu menangis histeris?"

Aku tersenyum sinis. Kalah telak juga akhirnya.

"katakan apa yang kau mau?" tembakku tepat sasaran.

Dia dengan tegas berujar. "Rujuk!!"

"atas dasar apa? Bukankah ini pemaksaan?" sergahku mulai tersulut emosi. Pria ini benar-benar.

"kau harus?" tuntutnya lagi.

apa yang sebenarnya ia sembunyikan dariku?

"hanya itu saja? Aku? harus" tunjukku pada dirisendiri disertai tawa sumbang yang aku sendiri tidak ingin keluarkan.

Chanyeol menatapku tak gentar. "Baekhyun, kau hidup sendiri, bukankah aku sebagai orang yang kau kenal seharusnya aku membantumu"

"membantu bukan berarti menikahi" selaku cepat. Ia tampak kaku ditempat. "apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" tanyaku lagi dengan tegas.

"aku masih mencintaimu.."

Aku tertawa. Kemudian dengan cepat berhenti. "aku tidak! Jangan mencoba membodohiku. Aku bukan Byun Baekhyun 10tahun yang lalu yang rela menikah dengan pecundang egois dan keras kepala".

Chanyeol melotot marah memandangku. "baiklah. Aku mengaku kalah.."

Tanpa aku duga, kalimat yang ingin aku dengar sejak 10tahun lalu akhirnya terlontar juga.

"kau ingin aku jujur kan? Baiklah, aku akan jujur. Sejak pulang dari pemakaman, aku selalu memikirkan hidupmu. Ayah meninggal berarti kau hidup sendirian.."

"buktinya hidupku baik-baik saja kan? Kau melihatku terluka? Tidak sama sekali. Jangan mengasihaniku" selaku cepat.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. "kau selalu menghakimiku"

Aku tersenyum kecut. "alibimu sangat licik"

"kau bilang aku egois, tapi kau sendiri lebih egois dan keras kepala. Akan sampai kapan kita hidup seperti ini? Sampai aku mati atau sampai kau mati?"

Aku tidak suka dengan ucapannya. Menyakitkan. Pura-pura acuh adalah senjataku yang terakhir.

"jangan menjadi acuh Byun Baekhyun. Kau tidak tuli untuk mendengarkan aku membela diri bukan. Semua ini salah paham"

Aku bangkit berdiri. "sudahlah. Jika kau tidak ingin pergi, aku yang akan pergi" mengambil tas selempang satu-satunya yang aku miliki, hendak melangkah menuju pintu tetapi lenganku tertarik seketika.

"jangan lari dari masalah!"

Aku bergeming, berusaha menghempaskan tangannya dari lenganku. "masalahku itu kau! Seharusnya kau yang sadar diri"

"baiklah. Aku akan pergi, jika itu maumu. Tapi ingat aku akan menghantuimu sampai kita benar-benar rujuk" ancamnya.

Aku tidak gentar. "dalam mimpimu sialan"

Blam..

Aku mematung diam. Berada pada pijakan yang sama dengan orang yang tidak kita suka itu sangat sulit. Menjauh tidak bisa, menghilang tidak mungkin. Satu-satunya cara adalah aku harus antipati kepadanya. Sendirian menahan senyum meski didalam hati tidak suka. Berusaha. Menghargai seseorang.

Disaat bersamaan, Sujin dan Yunjin datang. Mereka berlari menaiki tangga dengan tergesa. Suaranya grasak grusun didepan pintu. Aku yang belum beranjak pun mendengar langkah buru-buru mereka.

"Unnie kau baik-baik saja?" Sujin bertanya.

Aku tidak bergeming. Masih berfikir tentang apa yang menimpaku baru saja.

"Unnie maafkan kami.." Sujin meminta maaf untuk hal yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Itu tidak penting.

Aku tetap bungkam penuh amarah. Mengapa setelah orangnya pergi ada yang harus aku selesaikan, ucapan yang seharusnya aku lontarkan, tatapan yang harus aku lemparkan. Seharusnya tidak tenang seperti itu, seharusnya aku mencakar wajahnya supaya aku puas atas sakit hatiku.

Cibiran yang ia lontarkan menambah daftar panjang alasan aku harus menolaknya. Bukankah seharusnya ia ditolak oleh wanita buruk rupa sekaligus? Bukannya dipuja-puja.

Brengsek..

Bedebah.. Umpatku tiada henti.

"Unnie.." suara cicitan Yunjin menghempaskanku kepada kenyataan. Tidak sadar aku mengumpat membuat mereka saling berpelukan takut menghadapku.

Seharusnya aku bisa menjaga perasaan ingin marah sendiri, bukan malah mengumpati mereka yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak berniat melakukannya.

"kalian kembali saja ke bawah, Unnie masuk sebentar"

Mereka berdua mengangguk mantap. Kemudian dengan tergesa turun ke bawah.

Aku menutup pintu dan menghela nafas berkali-kali sampai lelah.

Park Chanyeol adalah pria ulung penguji manusia. Tidak pernah gentar dengan ucapannya.

Tersenyum sinis, aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan nanti. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya.


	10. Chapter 9

Dimana-mana, anak laki-laki akan takluk kepada ibu nya. Tidak bisa berdebat dan akan selalu mau mengalah. Itu yang selama ini bercokol dalam otak. Karena inilah aku berani mengambil resiko besar untuk mengatakan 'ya, aku terima'

Jangan tanya reaksi seperti apa yang pria itu keluarkan. Benar-benar tidak berekspresi apapun, tidak menunjukkan raut wajah sangat bahagia dan senang, raut wajah sedihpun enggan. Tidak seperti yang aku harapkan. Melompat-lompat kegirangan. Hah basi. Memangnya apa yang aku harapkan.

Semua tidak akan semudah yang aku bayangkan.

Hal pertama yang kami lakukan sebagai pasangan baru adalah pergi berdua, sembari duduk diruangan berbilik privasi dan menikmati pekatnya malam.

Tidak ada yang spesial. Kami pernah melakukannya sekali dulu. Jadi rasanya tetap sama. Tidak bermakna jika kembali terulang sebuah perpisahan.

Aku menghirup sebentar kopi pekat tanpa gula yang aku pesan. Berani memulai sesuatu yang besar akan ku terima pahitnya. Pertama kali cairan itu masuk, aku menyernyit. Pahit sekali dilidah. Tak ubahnya sebuah perasaan. Kecut.

Pemandangan dihadapanku yang membuatku sangsi untuk beramanis-manis melempar senyum. Aku lebih senang melemparkan tatapan sinis demi temeng yang aku bangun kokoh dan tidak bisa dirubuhkan.

Ruangan ini pas untuk 6 orang tamu, keluarga kecil bahagia. Tetapi hanya ada kami berdua disini, duduk berhadapan dan harus menatap wajahnya yang awas penuh intimidasi.

Merasa takut kehilangan heh?

Ruangan ini klasik. Seharusnya memberikan kesan hangat untuk pengunjung. Tapi kami berdua tak terbaca dan buta akan kebahagiaan. Tertawa lepas dan saling bertanya 'bagaimana harimu? Apakah ada yang ingin diceritakan? Kemarilah jika ingin dipeluk' bukankah semua itu romantis.

Bukan kencan seperti ini yang aku harapkan!

Aku tidak lagi mencintainya. Tetapi tidak kah ia peka kepada perempuan?

Pemikiran sederhana dari semua perempuan didunia.

Aku melirik Chanyeol sepintas, kembali menyesap kopi pahitku sedikit. Makanan sudah datang dari 5menit yang lalu. Aku tidak berniat menyentuhnya. Hanya Chanyeol yang menyantap makanan sendirian.

Sesungguhnya aku muak berada ditempat yang sama dengan seorang pria bernama Park Chanyeol. Berpura-pura bahagia adalah satu-satunya cara agar aku tidak sekarat dalam mengambil keputusan. Apakah ini masalah baru atau justru sebuah hukuman karena aku berani terang-terangan selalu mengumpati nya.

"sinis sekali pandanganmu?"

Sejak kapan ia selesai makan?...

Aku ambil ancang-ancang siap untuk menyahuti segala ucapan kasarnya. "memang aku terlihat sinis, bukan berakting sinis?"

"lalu mengapa kau mau aku ajak?" dengan elegan, aku melihatnya mengusap bibirnya dengan tisu.

Mengapa sexy sekali dimataku? Ah tidak tidak...

"kau memaksa! Kau selalu memaksa, tuan pemaksa" tekanku kesal.

"oh begitu, mengapa tidak dimakan? Tidak suka?" tanyanya sok perhatian.

Aku menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Pintar mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tiba-tiba menjadi pria gentleman. "tidak suka, aku ingin makan ditempat yang lain"

"mengapa dari awal kau tidak bilang?" kesalnya sedikit membentak. "baiklah, ayo pergi dan mencari tempat makan lagi" putusnya.

Aku terperangah. Tidak ada perdebatan pada kencan pertama. Wow, Park Chanyeol sedang memainkan peran seorang kekasih dengan sangat epik.

Tangannya menarik lenganku dari dudukku yang masih anteng. Tiba-tiba ditarik paksa dan dirangkul.

Sesampainya didalam mobil, Chanyeol melempariku dengan hoodie. "pakai itu, kau tidak bisa mengantri makanan dengan pakaian seperti itu"

Aku mendengus kesal. Apa-apaan ia tiba-tiba mengaturku. Tapi memang benar, aku sedikit risih jika mengantri makan malam dengan pakaian model sabrina. Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang. Malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Dengan pandangan sinis, aku memakai hoodie besar milik Chanyeol. Warna nya kuning, aku tidak suka. Ia juga melepaskan suit nya dan terang-terangan bertelanjang dada mengganti dengan kaos santai.

Bukankah kami terlihat seperti pasangan muda yang sedang kencan?

Kalau sampai tertangkap kamera, bisa habis aku dimaki penggemarnya.

...

Aku tersenyum menang menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menahan marah. Sudah 1 jam kami berdiri mengantri makanan. Aku terus-terusan menahan tawa yang sedari tadi ingin aku lontarkan. Kena kau Park!.

Dibelakangku ada seorang wanita sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Wah senangnya punya kekasih, bisa saling memberikan kabar dan saling melemparkan candaan via teks pesan. Buktinya wanita itu tersenyum tanpa bisa ditahan.

"mengapa kau tersenyum? Gila.." sinisnya.

Aku meninju bisepnya. "pelankan suaramu, kau menghinaku didepan banyak orang, jaga bicaramu!"

Kulihat ia melirik wanita dibelakangku. "tersenyum hanya karena melihat perempuan bermain ponsel? Bukankah itu gila namanya?"

Aku melotot. "jangan mengajakku berdebat disini".

"ayo cari tempat yang lain. Satu jam sudah cukup menunggu sia-sia. Sebentar lagi malam makin larut dan kau masih betah" Ujarnya sambil menyeret lenganku menjauh.

"ya! Aku biasa menunggu 2jam disana tapi kau mengacaukan segalanya. Kau tidak ingin aku makan?" teriakku kesal.

"restoran makanan banyak, mengapa kau keras kepala sekali menunggu disana. Lihat antriannya!"tunjuk Chanyeol. Aku mengikuti arah telunjuknya. Memang biasa seperti itu. Dia saja yang tidak pernah mau bersusah payah.

"memang biasa seperti itu, bukankah jika ingin mendapatkan sesuatu harus berjuang diawal" cecarku. Dia tampak memutar bola mata jengah. "cari yang lain atau tidak usah makan" putusnya.

Aku melotot. "kau ingin aku mati?"

"bukan seperti itu- "

Aku menghempaskan tangannya dari lenganku. "sudahlah aku bisa mencari sendiri, kau pulang saja" putusku perlahan berjalan menjauh. Aku sudah bias seperti ini. Dia saja yang terlalu berlebihan memproteksi diri. Laki-laki seharusnya bermental kuat. Bukan gampang menyerah.

"baiklah baiklah. Kau bisa makan dimanapun asal tidak perlu antri lama"

Wow, seorang Park Chanyeol mengalah.

Kami masuk kembali kedalam mobil untuk pulang. Malam ini aku puas sekali makan gratis. Apa yang menjadi makanan langka untukku dengan suka-suka, aku pesan semua.

"puas untuk hari ini?" tanyanya antusias.

"eung. Aku memakan itu 1tahun 2kali, nikmat luar biasa" seruku puas.

"kau selama ini benar-benar miskin ya rupanya"

Kebahagiaanku tiba-tiba runtuh seketika karena ucapannya. "kebiasaanmu menghinaku bisa kau kurangi bukan? Malam ini aku bahagia, jangan rusak mood ku karena ucapan bodohmu itu" kesalku bersidekap. Membuang pandangan keluar jendela. Tiba-tiba sebuah kursi restran berubah latar.

"_Baekhyuniee_ _besok_ _aku_ _belikan_ _lagi_ _mau_?"

Perempuan muda yang mirip denganku mengangguk antusias.

"_nanti kalau aku punya uang jajan lebih ya. Aku harus meminta kepada Ayah dahulu dan aku __tabung_ _supaya_ _lebih_ banyak"

"_tidak apa-apa Chanyeollie, aku senang ditrakti_r _makan_"

Saat aku mengerjap, mereka menghilang. Aku ingat betul kejadian itu, saat dikelas kedua senior high school, 1bulan setelah kami resmi sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Aku tersenyum kecut. Park Chanyeol lebih romantis dulu daripada sekarang. Sampai-sampai senyum tipis tanpa sadar aku sunggingkan. Malu-malu aku menautkan kedua jariku.

"Baekhyun!!"

Aku berjengit. Aish.. Berkhayal lagi. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini potongan kejadian masa lalu ku dengan Chanyeol kembali menghantui.

"kupanggil kau diam saja" ucapnya sambil menstater mobil mengemudi semakin menjauh dari restoran.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa aku terjebak masalalu.

Tidak.

Dia akan puas menertawaiku.


	11. Chapter 10

Ketika manusia kembali jatuh cinta. Rasa berdebar akan terus terasa, dari bangun tidur, sampai akan tidur kembali. Sepanjang waktu bisa merasakannya. Tetapi anehnya aku tidak merasakan itu. Berhari-hari aku biarkan, bahkan berbulan-bulan aku tekankan pada diri sendiri untuk belajar percaya.

Ternyata sulit. Setelah apa yang terjadi dimasa lampau membuatku sangsi bisa mengikat dan meneguhkan harapan besar kepada seseorang yang pernah pergi jauh sekarang kembali pulang.

Jatuh cinta memang tidak butuh alasan, tapi aku butuh itu untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa aku siap untuk kembali. Lelah rasanya meyakinkan diri. Mengapa harus orang yang sama yang kembali mengisi. jika jatuh cinta ini dinikmati hanya satu pihak, biarlah ia menikmatinya dalam kesederhanaan.

Terhitung sejak masa pendekatan, aku tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali tolakan halus bahkan kasar untuk berani bersua dengan sosok perempuan yang mulai renta yang dulu aku pernah ikut andil mengecewakannya.

Letak masalah yang sebentar lagi akan aku nikmati akhirnya. Jika ini sampai pada titik terakhir, aku akan merdeka dari rasa bersalah. Tapi aku tidak mampu.

Tidak siap mendengar makian tanpa ada satupun yang membela. Sepertinya aku memang harus bebal hati dan batin.

Aku memang ingin ditolak, tapi jika dihina bukan lagi masuk dalam keinginkanku.

Pagi ini, aku bangun dan tanpa mandi langsung membuat kopi pekat tanpa gula. Lagi, mengapa rasanya sangat manis jika ada masalah.

Apakah bertemu dengan mantan mertua adalah satu masalah?

Tentu saja.

Sebab aku sadar, betapa banyak kekecewaan yang aku taburkan tepat di wajahnya. Banyak sekali.

Dari semalam aku memikirkan bagaimana menolak dengan cara yang halus supaya tidak tersinggung.

Tapi bukankah jika lebih cepat bertemu lebih baik?

Itu yang aku pikirkan semalam suntuk. Apakah aku siap mengakhiri segalanya. Menyiapkan sebuah perpisahan tanpa embel-embel kecewa. Dorongan percaya diri sudah beberapa kali aku suntikkan untuk menjadi penyemangat. Menyugesti diri sendiri bahwa akan baik-baik saja tanpa hal berlebihan, akan normal seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sekian menit aku diam saja sambil menyesap kopi hitam pekat. Sambil membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi, berjanji tidak akan mengumpat jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Nyatanya aku hanya wanita biasa yang tidak bisa memendam sakit, melampiaskan secara natural aku lakukan tanpa sadar.

Aku bangkit mencabut ponselku yang penuh baterai sejak semalam aku charger. 5 pemberitahuan dari orang yang sama.

2 panggilan telefon dan 3 pesan belum dibuka.

Chanyeol: Baekhyun belum tidur?

Chanyeol's calling...

Chanyeol: kenapa tidak diangkat?

Chanyeol: aku rindu

Chanyeol's calling...

Pesan pertama itu jam 10 malam, yang jelas sekali aku sudah tertidur pulas, diikuti notifikasi selanjutnya pada menit-menit berikutnya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mengirimi pesan jika rindu ingin bertemu, tetapi aku malas untuk berbasi-basi dengannya. Sering dituduh macam-macam adalah alasan terkuatku malas melanjutkan hubungan. Bukannya jengah, Chanyeol malah semakin posesif.

Aku serasa terkekang kembali.

Mataku kemudian bergulir. Melangkah pelan membuka jendela supaya ada ventilasi sedikit. Awan hari ini cerah sekali menampilkan mega merah yang sangat indah. Apakah diluar sana sedang ada banyak kebahagiaan?. Sedihnya, aku bukan salah satu dari yang berbahagia.

Berpindah duduk sambil menyesap kopi pahit. Matahari memang belum tampak. Hanya gumpalan awan mega merah yang terbentang sepanjang langit. Aku memejam meresapi.

Aku lelah.. Keluhku dalan hati.

Orang lain tidak akan merasakannya atau bahkan tidak mau tau tentang kesakitanku selama ini. Dilema yang aku hadapi rumit sekali, seperti tidak habis berujung. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin terjebak dalam masalah seperti ini, belum tentu aku baik-baik saja setelahnya.

Ponsel digenggamanku berdering.

Chanyeol's calling...

Aku membiarkannya terus berdering sekitar 20detik. Malas berbasa-basi lama dengannya. Untuk apa? Untuk dicemburui, padahal aku tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa.

'halo?' setelahnya aku mengangkat.

'**selamat** **pagi** **sweetheart**' sapanya.

Aku menekuk alis menjauhkan ponsel pintarku dari telinga. Memastikan yang benar menelfon adalah Park Chanyeol.

'ada apalagi?' tanyaku ketus.

Jika aku menerima cintanya sekarang, itu karena aku jenuh terus dikejar, dihantui dan selalu diuntit.

'**bagaimana** **tentang** **tawaranku**?'

Aku setiap hari selalu ditawari untuk bertemu dengan Putri Ratu (panggilanku untuk ibu Chanyeol). Mengajaknya bertemu untuk membicarakan masa depan.

'baiklah jika itu maumu. Jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus menerima apapun resikonya' putusku akhirnya. Mau tidak mau aku memang harus memutuskan sesuatu hal besar untuk masa depanku.

Aku yakin, pasti aku ditolak oleh keluarga Chanyeol. Seberapapun aku mengelak dan berpositif thingking, tetap penolakan yang aku terima.

Sampai detik inipun aku tidak memiliki rasa padanya. Semua itu sudah mati bersama kenangan. Persetan dengan cinta kasih sayang. Semua itu sudah mati. Aku tidak bisa menaruh harapan besar untuk orang yang belum tentu menemaniku sampai mati. Chanyeol bukan pasangan hidupku, Dia hanyalah pria yang datang menemaniku untuk melewati masa sulit. Bukan untuk membuatku bangkit dari masa sulit. Itu benar.

'**baiklah**, **aku** **akan** **mengatur** **semuanya**'

...

Penerbangan Soukor - Singapura sudah aku lewati beberapa jam yang lalu. Didalam taxi yang sudah Chanyeol pesan, kami duduk berdampingan terus bergenggaman, lebih tepatnya dia yang menggam tanganku. Aku enggan untuk melepasnya karena ia memaksa. Mungkin berniat memberiku kekuatan, padahal aku tidak perduli sama sekali.

Sedari tadi aku berusaha memantapkan hati, berusaha se alami mungkin bertingkah bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bukankah penolakan rasanya menyakitkan? Untuk kali ini, aku suka.

Perjalanan tol ditempuh selama 3jam. Sejak masuk kedapam taxi, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Mengatur nafasku untuk tenang. Memang siapa wanita yang kuat kembali pada masalalu? Persetan dengan cinta dan segala kerumitannya.

Taxi berhenti didepan gedung bertingkat tinggi. Setelah resepsionis mengantarkan kami, aku langsung berkacak pinggang dan memasang wajah marah kepadanya. "pasangan menikah? Lucu sekali" ejekku.

Chanyeol terlihat tertawa pelan. "lalu aku harus mengatakan bagaimana? Kita memang sebentar lagi akan menikah"

"dalam mimpimu" potongku ketus.

"selalu saja gengsi.."

Aku memutar bola mata. Tubuhku lelah setelah perjalanan jauh tetapi pria ini selalu mengajakku berdebat.

"sudahlah, malam ini kita akan bertemu Mama dan Papa, sebaiknya kau berkemas dan bersiap-siap, aku malas berdebat" ucapnya bangkit berdiri.

"kau tidak sedang bercanda jika benar kita hanya memesan satu kamar kan? Ini tidak lucu Chanyeol" Aku melihat dengan was-was saat ia menyeret koper semakin masuk.

"terpaksa, tidak ada banyak waktu" ucapnya berlalu masuk kedalam ruangan lain yang aku yakini itu kamar mandi.

Sial.. "kau selalu mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" teriakku keras. Aku membanting tas ku keatas kasur dan menendang ranjang dengan kesal. Bukan Chanyeol jika tidak memanfaatkan sesuatu.

Satu jam kemudian. Kami masuk kedalan mobil dan berlalu. Sejak perdebatan sengit yang terjadi, aku sekarang jadi malas untuk membalas semua perkataan Chanyeol. Tidak ada guna nya. Aku tidak bisa kabur, tidak bisa kemana-mana. Aku terjebak pada masalahku sendiri.

Tertawa dalam hati penuh kutukan. Sampai aku tidak sadar, mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai berhenti disebuah gedung bertingkat 2. Sudah sampaikah? Apakah ini rumahnya?

Tiba-tiba aku gemetar. Menatap nanar rumah 2 lantai dengan sebelah kanan kiri terdapat taman bunga mawar merah.

Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku erat. Juga gemetar.

Tidak..tidak.. Ini tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Ini salah..

Aku siap dengan kenyataan didepan mata.

Sebuah penolakan..

Dan tak lupa

kebebasan.


	12. Chapter 11

"Mama sangat terkejut kau membawanya? Ku kira kau pulang sendiri. Mama menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukmu, tapi sepertinya Mama dan Papa yang mendapatkan kejutan besar darimu"

Aku tidak tahu itu adalah kalimat seperti apa. Tapi aku terjebak karena masalah yang aku buat sendiri.

Aku seperti didakwah atas pencurian. Dihadapanku sudah ada kedua mantan mertua ku lengkap dengan pandangan benci dan cecarannya. Sedangkan diseberangku ada perempuan cantik dan manis menatapku penuh curiga.

Tanpa aku duga, aku disambut dengan meriah seperti pesta besar. Ini tidak seperti yang aku bayangkan bahwa aku akan kembali disiksa penuh makian.

Aku meremas jariku, sesekali mengalihkan pandangan menatap kedua orangtua yang menjadi tujuanku berkunjung. Tetapi sepertinya lebih banyak menatap tatakan meja makan daripada menatap mereka.

Aku terjebak, benar-benar terjebak.

"Kyungsoo-ya, maafkan Imo harus membawamu pada situasi seperti ini."

Nada suaranya membuat aku mual. Penuh licik dan tipu daya.

"tidak apa-apa Imo, aku senang bisa bertemu dengan Chanyeol Oppa lagi"

Suaranya sangat merdu. Apakah dia penyanyi? Atau justru ingin menggoda?

Aku mendengus. Aku sadar kehadiranku ditolak. Tapi tidak seperti ini bayanganku. Yang aku bayangkan aku akan ditolak dan dipukuli lagi. Tapi, dengan kelicikan mereka, aku disambut sedemikian rupa untuk diberikan tontonan menjijikkan.

"Mama--" ucapan Chanyeol terpotong.

"6bulan sejak kau ditinggalkan Seolhyun, Mama tau kau kesepian, Yeri pasti membutuhkan sosok ibu yang baik, yang seperti Kyungsoo ini, Mama sangat yakin. Perempuan Korea yang Mama pilih ini akan menjadi pengganti yang baik dan potensial untukmu dan Yeri" Mama Park membuka obrolan pertama.

Manis sekali. Persuasif.

Kulirik Chanyeol yang mendengus sebal. Sepertinya topik seperti ini sudah sering dibahas hingga membuatnya malas pulang.

"aku memang kesepian, tapi tidak menikah dengan dia" jujurnya tanpa basa-basi.

Aku manahan tertawa dengan mengatupkan bibirku rapat.

"lalu apa maumu? Menikah dengan dia?sudah jelas tidak akan aku restui"

Aku diam, menahan diri penuh jengkel, menggigit bibir bagian dalamku semakin menciut. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menjadi wanita kurang ajar, tetapi reputasi baik yang aku bangun sulit sekali ditembus jika mereka memberikan informasi macam-macam pada khalayak ramai.

Aku tidak ingin dikucilkan seperti dulu lagi. Cukup sudah masa mudaku yang tak menemukan arah dan tujuan pasti. Bukan hanya ditinggalkan oleh raga, tapi ditinggalkan juga sanksi sosial yang berkepanjangan.

Aku tidak ingin itu terjadi kembali.

Tidak.

Jadi, dilempar hinaan berjuta-juta pun aku akan tetap diam.

"Papa tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu membawanya kemari? Tapi Papa tidak bisa menerima ini.."

Sedetik, bantingan sumpit dan piring menerjang telingaku. Suara penuh wibawa dan lembut itu, yang aku hormati sejak dulu sampai sekarang akhirnya berdengung juga.

Gerakan kursi yang bergeser mundur membuatku mantap mengalihkan mata.

Pria yang aku anggap bisa menjadi pihak netral juga tidak bisa menjadi penengah. Semua lebih condong menjauh karena sakit hati dimasa lalu.

Semua orang dimeja jamuan bangkit. Pun dengan wanita cantik yang duduk dihadapanku. Wajahnya menampilkan raut terkejut sekaligus takut.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu!" telunjuk Nyonya Park mendarat didepan mataku membuat aku menahan nafas. Bergerak sedikit saja, mungkin telapak tangannya melayang dipipi.

"Oppa, mengapa kau diam saja? Tenangkan orangtuamu sekarang" Ucap Kyungsoo panik.

Sedangkan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mendengus kesal, langsung menarik lenganku menjauh dan keluar dari dalam rumah. Kesan pertama yang tidak baik.

Bagus, aku ditolak.

"Chanyeol, lihat apa yang terjadi didalam, bukankah aku menjadi pengacau paling berbahaya? Jangan teruskan hubungan ini, sudah aku katakan, kita lebih baik dijalan masing-masing. Tidak seperti ini"

Aku menyentak lenganku keras membuat pegangan Chanyeol otomatis lengkap. Sebuah penolakan yang bagus. Aku tidak perlu berpura-pura lagi. Tetapi kedua telapaknya tetap kokoh dikedua lenganku berniat memberikan kekuatan.

Aku sebenarnya tidak butuh dikuatkan. Sendiri saat ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Rasanya semakin penuh masalah otakku dari waktu ke waktu sampai tidak bisa dikendalikan.

"ini tidak seperti yang kamu lihat. Kita bisa melewatinya berdua"

Sedetik, bahuku tertarik kedalam sebuah pelukan yang amat protektif, seakan-akan trauma merasa kehilangan kembali. Aku terkekeh geli. Sebegitu terobsesinya pria ini padaku sampai dia tidak sadar, selama ini hanya dia sendiri yang berjalan pada mimpi masa depannya, sedangkan aku diam ditempat.

"semua sudah terlambat, tidak perlu ada yang berkorban" seruku teredam oleh kemejanya. Pria ini tampak rapuh menginginkan sebuah cinta.

"tidak ada kata terlambat untuk memulai sesuatu yang baik"

Aku mendorong dadanya kuat agar melepaskan dekapannya. "kau harus bangun dari mimpi ini? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Bekas pelukan hangatnya masih terasa, tapi aku tidak boleh terlena.

Mendadak Chanyeol menautkan alisnya melempar sebuah tanda tanya.

Aku gugup ditatap seintens itu. "maksudku, kau harus..kita..tidak bisa seperti ini. Hubungan ini tidak akan ada ujungnya. Masalah akan terus datang tanpa restu mereka" jujur, aku gugup.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "apa maksudmu hubungan ini adalah masalah?"

Aku mendengus tak bergeming. Aku tidak harus menjelaskan dengan detail masalah baru apalagi yang baru saja terjadi.

"tidak ada masalah, hanya kita yang jatuh cinta diwaktu yang tidak tepat!" Chanyeol beranjak dan menerjang bibirku dengan ciumannya.

Baekhyun, kamu jangan lengah dan terlena!

Semakin dalam ciuman itu, semakin hatiku tertarik masuk kedalam raganya.

Ada apa denganku? Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta lagi. "siapa yang jatuh cinta? Kita berdua atau kamu saja?" sanggahanku ketika ciuman kami terlepas. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya bersamaan dengan amarah yang meledak didada.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat sebentar kemudian kembali menyatu dikedua sisi. Dia mungkin terkejut dengan ucapanku baru saja.

Aku mendorong dadanya sedikit menjauh. "sedari awal tidak ada yang benar-benar jatuh cinta diantara kita. Kau yang memaksa, tuan pemaksa!"

Aku bergeming. "aku ingin kembali ke hotel. Tidak ada gunanya jauh-jauh kau membawaku, membuang waktu" lanjutku kemudian.

"jangan mengajakku berdebat. Aku rela menurunkan harga diriku sebagai pria dihadapanmu, Baekhyun"

Lenganku tertarik. Aku diam tak bergeming. "tidak peka dan tidak perduli memang beda tipis, hampir tidak disadari. Sekarang pulang atau aku nekat ke bandara kembali ke korea?" putusku final.

Ia tampak menurunkan bahunya lelah. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, kami melajukan kendaraan menjauh tertelan malam.

...

Aku baru saja mendudukkan diri diatas kasur hotel ketika suara Chanyeol menginterupsi. Meski kami berada dalam 1 kamar yang sama, jelas ada pantangan yang harus dijaga diantara kita. Tidak ada sentuhan fisik selain ciuman tadi. Tidak boleh ada lagi yang lebih dari itu.

"Baekhyun, maukah kau berjanji padaku untuk terus berjuang bersama?"

"tidak! Tidak ada janji apapun" Aku menjawab ucapannya dengan cepat.

Kami dipisahkan oleh sandaran Sofa. Chanyeol tengah membaringkan dirinya disana. Sedangkan aku diatas kasur. Menarik selimut sebatas dada, sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Baekhyun, banyak yang ingin aku utarakan padamu, semuanya selama 8 tahun yang aku lewati sendiri" Chanyeol masih terus mengajakku berbicara.

"tidak, aku tidak ingin tahu segalanya tentangmu. Semua itu tidak penting!" selaku cepat sembari memejamkan mata.

"aku pura-pura menangis dipemakanan Seolhyun, aku tidak mencintainya. Aku terpaksa, aku menangis bahagia karena dia pergi dari dunia"

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar ucapannya, mataku bereaksi berlebihan langsung terbuka dan telingaku awas mendengar. "pria licik sepertimu memang pantas ditinggalkan"

"bukan seperti itu. Semua itu palsu, alasan aku kembali ke Seoul adalah agar Seolhyun meninggalkan kekasihnya dan memulai hidup yang baru, aku terus diancam oleh orangtuanya dan orangtuaku agar kami terus bersama, aku terkekang"

Aku diam menerawang... Apakah dia juga merasakan kesakitan seperti yang aku rasakan.

"kau pasti berfikir aku pria bar-bar, yang brengsek dan gila. Tapi itu semua tidak. Tidak ada Chanyeol yang seperti itu..."

Mulai membela diri sendiri.

"... Aku memang melupakanmu selama itu, tapi saat melihatmu lagi, aku kembali jatuh cinta."

Semua itu pasti palsu!.

"kau bisa menangis dengan keras didepan televisi, mengelabuhi orang-orang banyak, tidakkah otakmu picik sekali. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan agar mendapatkan simpati. Jika kau mau bersabar untuk sebuah bahagia, kau harus lakukan itu. Berusaha"

"aku tidak bisa dengan Seolhyun!"

"lalu dengan siapa?"

"Kau!!!"


	13. Chapter 12

Jika Tuhan bisa sedikit adil pada hidupku dulu, mungkin sekarang aku bisa menjadi wanita karir yang sukses. Diumur 33tahun, memiliki apartement mewah dengan uang hasil gaji bekerja selama beberapa tahun, berganti-ganti kendaraan mewah sesukaku, liburan keliling dunia tanpa memikirkan berapa kali kartu atm aku gesek untuk memuaskan dahaga belanjaku. Berganti pakaian dengan brand mewah tanpa takut isi didalam dompet habis.

Memang indah sekali berkhayal. Akan banyak sekali kata 'mungkin' yang aku lontarkan jika dulu aku tidak terlena oleh janji manis pria, berlayar dengan dermaga bernama pernikahan. Indahnya hanya di awal saja, selebihnya ego yang membara tak ingin ditanggalkan.

Dulu, aku tidak pernah bermimpi bagaimana hidup dengan beberapa orang yang mengejar pendidikan, hidupku sangat simpel. Menikah, kemudian menjadi ibu rumah tangga dengan baik, melayani suami dan anak sepenuh hati. Nyatanya, bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat aku melihat mereka yang berkumpul, bersenda gurau dengan beberapa buku berserakan diatas meja, hatiku terpecut nyeri.

Apakah aku sekarang bisa menjadi seperti mereka? Berteman dengan semua jenis kalangan tanpa pembatas, membicarakan teori-teori rumit bernama pelajaran. Tangan dan kakiku sudah tidak berbentuk, tidak bagus dipasang nail art, atau memang tidak cocok sama sekali?

Hidup memang keras, tapi, kehidupan yang aku jalani, sedikit demi sedikit aku nikmati. Berpeluh saat panas, menggil saat dingin, berdesis menggelatuk saat tertiup angin.

Mereka tidak akan bisa seperti aku kan? Bukankah aku hebat?

Semua ini sudah terlambat. Aku tertinggal oleh mereka yang bahagia bersama.

Kalau diingat-ingat, Tuhan baik sekali membuat aku menjadi sekuat sekarang. Bertemu iblis bernama Park Chanyeol yang selalu aku rapalkan dalam doa untuk tidak bertemu kembali sekarang sampai dikehidupan Aku yang akan datang. Bagaimana bisa ia menemukan segala tentangku begitu mudah. Meneror dengan ucapan-ucapan cintanya yang penuh sampah!.

Menawarkan cinta yang murah untuk aku terima dan memulai kembali dari awal.

Aku tersenyum jika mengingatnya. Kalimatnya manis, tak ubahnya pemanis buatan pabrik gula. Mungkin jika bukan aku yang ia gombali, pasti dengan mudah ia menangkap hasil pancingannya. Tidak sulit untuk pria bernama Park Chanyeol. Tanpa ia menabur jala pun, ia tetap akan didekati secara sukarela untuk dimangsa.

"Baekhyun, apakah menunggu terlalu lama?" sayup-sayup aku mendengar suara familiar yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui hidupku, yang selalu mengajakku untuk hidup bersama, siapa lagi?

Aku menolehkan leherku dengan enggan menggeleng tipis. "lama sekali." gerutuku. Bertolak belakang dengan apa yang gestur aku tampilkan dihadapannya.

"maafkan aku. Antrian didalam sangat banyak, ayo!" tarikan pada lenganku memaksaku bangkit dari duduk nyaman. Aku memang menungguinya antri membayar selfcashier sendirian. Tidak mungkin aku hidup dinegeri orang tanpa makan bukan?. Tepat, seperti itulah hari kedua ku di Singapura. Berbelanja.

Tidak sengaja beberapa waktu tadi segerombolan mahasiswi cantik menginterupsi pandanganku dari layar handphone. Tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benakku bagaimana jika seandainya aku menjadi mereka meski hanya sebentar.

...

Pesawat Korean Air sudah aku tumpangi selama berjam-jam. Setelah beberapa waktu aku melewatkan kenangan pahit di Singapura, aku kembali ke negeri tercinta. Korea. Tidak ada yang lebih melegakan ketika telah kembali. Aktifitas padat yang sengaja aku tinggalkan beberapa hari mulai memanggilku kembali. Bersyukur, lenganku bisa beristirahat beberapa waktu, tapi otak dan batinku terus memaksa untuk bekerja sama dalam satu waktu.

Sebenarnya, aku lelah dihantui kepastian yang tidak akan bisa aku putuskan dalam waktu dekat ini. Tidak mungkin aku kembali mengambil keputusan secara gampang.

Dengan postur badan yang tinggi dan besar, Chanyeol selalu mengintimidasiku dengan suaranya yang berat agar kembali menerima cintanya. Aku yakin sekali kita tidak dalam tahap saling mencintai, yang kita butuhkan adalah keuntungan satu sama lain. Seberapa seringpun aku mengingatkan bahwa cinta kita salah, dan tidak memiliki tujuan Chanyeol tetao kekeh pada keputusannya.

Cinta memang tidak salah, tapi hati kita yang salah.

Hari ini memang melelahkan. Bahkan sampai malam pun kami belum merasa ingin keluar dari dalam mobil yang Chanyeol kendarai sendiri setelah pulang dari singapura tanpa lelah. Sedangkan tubuhku, aku sandarkan pada pintu mobil sedikit menjaga jarak.

Beberapa menit keheningan melanda, aku berinisiatif untuk membuka pintu dan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu pulang. Mobil masih terparkir dihalaman minimarket.

Tiba-tiba, suara klik pintu terkunci membuatku terlonjak. Apakah Chanyeol menungguku untuk memulai?

"sulit sekali menembus hatimu kembali Baekhyun?" desahnya lelah. Kepalanya ia jatuhkan diatas kemudi dengan pandangan menghadapku penuh lelah. Bahunya luruh dikedua sisi tubuhnya.

Aku mendadak bergeming, memalingkan wajah. Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir dari cerita kami berdua? Malam ini?

"mengapa menghindar? Tatap aku" suara Chanyeol sangat lemah. Tanganku ditarik untuknya didekap. Aku gelalapan. Aku juga lelah, tapi hal seperti ini tidak aku bayangkan.

"apakah ada kabar baik tentang hatimu untukku?" racaunya lagi. Suaranya terdengar frustasi. Tetapi aku tetap diam tak bergeming.

"aku ragu..aku tidak bisa menerima semua ini" jawabku terbata. Apakah aku harus terbuka dengan isi hatiku yang aku pendam?

"apa yang kau ragukan? Aku atau cintaku? Atau justru kau sendiri yang tidak ingin memulai semua nya dari awal"

"Aku... "

"apa ada yang salah dengan diriku?" tanyanya frustasi.

"aku tidak bisa. Benar-benar tidak bisa, ini semua salah, tidak benar"

"bagian mana yang tidak benar? Jelaskan padaku agar aku bisa menyerah sekarang juga lalu pulang dan menghilang darimu selamanya. Itukan yang kau mau? Kita memang lama tidak bertemu, tetapi kau tidak membohongiku dengan tatapan matamu"

"Chanyeol.. Aku" terbata-bata aku tidak bisa menjelaskan. Dalam hati aku memang ragu, apa ada yang salah? Aku selalu mawas diri untuk tidak mengulang kesalahan masa lalu.

"tidak bisa menjawab bukan? Berarti memang benar tidak cinta" Chanyeol melepas genggamannya dan aku merasa hampa.

Tiba-tiba lengannya menarik tengkukku dan bibirnya mendarat dibibirku. Aku memekik tertahan tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bibirku terkunci dan tanpa aku sadari pipiku basah.

Bukan, bukan air mataku tetapi air mata Chanyeol yang mengenai pipiku. Sebegitu frustasikah? Aku merasa menjadi manusia paling jahat karena membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

Ciuman kami terlepas dan Chanyeol mendaratkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"harus berapa kali aku minta maaf dan mengatakan aku menyesal? Seratus kali, seribu kali, atau setiap hari? Jawab aku, agar aku menemukan jawaban darimu, agar kamu merasa bebas mulai detik ini"

Aku diam tidak bergeming. Apakah butuh alasan? Aku tidak tahu cara menjawabnya.

"Chanyeol, kau..."

"jawab aku, apa alasanmu?"

"aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak cinta" aku tidak bisa menemukan alasan. Ketakutakanku semakin menjadi.

"jika aku bisa memaksa, aku ingin menjadi egois kali ini saja. Apakah kau akan baik-baik saja? Baiklah, artinya aku memang harus menyerah detik ini juga" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. "hanya sampai detik ini saja perjuanganku. Selamat malam, berbahagialah sampai kau bertemu kebahagiaamu sesungguhnya"

Ia mengusirku.

"Apakah sesakit itu?"

"sakit sekali, kau tidak akan bisa merasakannya sampai mati rasa"

Aku menatapnya yang hanya menatap kemudi dengan pandangan kosong.

"Chanyeol, tidakkah kau mau berusaha sedikit lagi?" entah mengapa aku tidak bisa berkata sesuai otakku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa kasihan. "bertahan sedikit lagi lebih lama, maukah?"

Chanyeol tak bergeming.

Baiklah, aku juga akan menyerah. Memang takdirku tidak bisa kembali dikejar olehnya.

Aku menunduk dalam, membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar, setelahnya membuka pintu lain mobil untuk mengambil koperku dan berlalu.

Mengapa rasanya sesak sekali?

Aku terus menatap kakiku yang melangkah semakin jauh.

Tiba-tiba bahuku serasa didekap. "jadi, apakah sekarang mulai menyesal tidak menerima cintaku?" Suara Chanyeol tepat berbisik ditelinga.

Aku mengangguk kaku. Kemudian membalikkan tubuh dan menangis didadanya.


	14. Chapter 13

Aku seperti berada pada dimensi bernama mimpi.

Menuruni undakan tangga terakhir. Wajahku terlihat masih sedikit lelah akibat penerbangan kemarin siang dan perdebatan batin tadi malam. Saat bangun tidur pun, aku merasa tubuhku terpisah dari raga. Bertanya-tanya apakah ini benar aku, Baekhyun wanita yang baik-baik saja dengan status kesendirian atau malah Baekhyun yang baru saja serasa lahir kembali karena sebuah pernyataan cinta?.

Jam dinding besar didalam toko menunjukkan pukul 08:15 telat 15menit dari jadwal biasa nya dan bersyukur aku mempercayakan Yunji yang sangat disiplin bekerja. Semua mulai bekerja sesuai porsi masing-masing dan pada tempatnya.

"Unnie sudah pulang? Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali jalan-jalan di negeri orang" ledekannya itu membuat aku tersenyum masam. Jalan-jalan? Yang ada disana aku culture shock dan sakit hati.

"Ya, sangat menyenangkan kurasa" jawabku sekenanya. Aku malas untuk membahas kembali perjalanan singkat kemarin.

Tentang malam-malam yang baru saja aku lalui membuatku tak bisa berkelit dari perasaan menggebu-gebu serupa bom waktu yang siap meledak kapan saja. Semakin ingin membunuhnya, semakin yakin pada diriku sendiri tentang jatuh cinta. Aku butuh tempat untuk menyepi dari hiruk pikuk hati yang tidak bisa tenang, menjauhi waktu yang terus berputar tanpa bisa aku cegah. Hati wanita mana yang siap jika masih berada pada jalan bertepi bernama kegamangan?.

Bukankah sudah lewat masa ku pada hal manis yang gampang sekali membuatku tersipu. Memangnya aku berharga ya untuk dikejar dan diraih?.

Aku merasa itu semua berlebihan. Kepercayaan diriku memang telah tenggelam pada dasar, oleh karena nya aku tak ingin menuntut siapapun untuk jatuh cinta padaku, meski aku sendiri tidak yakin aku mencintai diriku sendiri atau tidak. Yang bisa aku andalkan pada diriku adalah aku bisa mandiri tanpa harus menyembah-nyembah untuk dicinta.

Seiring bertambahnya umur, aku tidak mempermasalahkan kapan ada sosok yang dengan setia menanyai kabarku, memberikan perhatian-perhatian kecil lewat text massage berwujud seorang pujangga. Akan sangat kurang ajar sekali diumurku yang 33tahun, aku masih banyak menuntut cinta yang sempurna dengan kriteria pasangan yang aku inginkan seperti saat masih muda memiliki banyak harta, menyenangkan dan humoris, serta yang paling penting adalah tampan.

Semua itu mengerucut semakin kecil pada sudut pandang wanita tua yang terdesak untuk segera membangun mahligai bernama pernikahan dengan syarat-syarat diatas menjadi hanya satu syarat mutlak yang dibutuhkan wanita yaitu adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab mencakup segala hal terutama tentang kebahagiaan.

...

Terakhir, aku bertemu dengannya kemarin malam, tapi malam ini sepertinya Chanyeol kembali berinisiatif kembali mengunjungiku dengan alasan rindu. Sialnya, aku terima-terima saja ucapan penuh tipu muslihatnya.

Kami berjalan pelan menyusuri trotoar jalan dengan mobilnya yang ia tinggalkan diparkiran pusat perbelanjaan dengan percaya dirinya mengajak berkencan dipusat keramaian. Lihat apa yang ia hasilkan sekarang, dari 20menit yang lalu terus mengeluh sakit kaki dan penuh keringat. Dari dulu sampai sekarang, ia selalu mengeluh jika berada ditempat keramaian karena ia gampang berkeringat dan tentang kakinya yang mengeluh jelas sekali itu sebuah kebohongan.

Aku berjalan tanpa sadar termenung. Sesekali menatap keramaian dan beralih menatap genggaman tangan kami, terus seperti itu sampai aku bosan.

Yang aku takutkan dari sebuah hubungan lama adalah penyesalan, karena kembali masuk kedalam lobang yang sama. Banyak pria didunia ini yang berpotensi menjadi pendamping hidupku, tapi mengapa Tuhan kembali mempertemukan aku dengan orang yang sama.

Aku merasa marah dan kecewa, mengapa takdirku hanya berputar-putar ditempat yang sama dan berporos pada orang yang sama pula.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ragaku tertarik pergi, Aku ingin menghilang dari hiruk pikuk keramaian saat ini. Muram, merana dan ingin menangis. Sendiri.

Apakah aku sudah gila?

Tanpa sadar, genggaman tanganku menguat membuat aku tidak yakin apakah bisa melanjutkan jalan-jalan malam yang biasa Chanyeol sebut kencan atau tidak.

"Baekhyuna, Apa yang terjadi?" nada suaranya khawatir.

Aku menunduk dalam, tidak berani menatapnya. Segala keluh kesah rasa sakit yang tertumpuk seperti akan meledak malam ini akibat dari keraguan.

Aku terisak pelan. Melepaskan genggaman tangan kami dengan paksa untuk aku gunakan menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangan. "tidak! ayo berjalan lagi" hanya orang bodoh yanh tidak sadar meski menangis sebentar, tangisku sesenggukan.

"apa yang terjadi? Apa kau sakit?" Chanyeol bergeming menuntun bahuku sedikit menepi dari keramaian sambil berbisik khawatir. Aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan. Sekali bersuara, entah tangisan gila macam apa yang aku tampilkan dihadapan Chanyeol.

"apa kau melihat sesuatu? Katakan padaku! Jangan membuatku frustasi" tekannya.

Aku semakin mencebikkan bibirku kebawah siap untuk menangis kembali dan pecah sudah.

"katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Jangan membuatku bingung, aku bukan orang yang pintar bisa membaca perasaan" nada suaranya terdengar kesal, tetapi tingkahnya berkebalikan. Ia memelukku untuk menenangkan.

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Rasanya hampa. Aku seperti boneka yang diarahkan untuk terus menerima.

Aku kembali dilanda keraguan yang amat besar.

"Setelah ini, apakah aku bahagia?" tanyaku masih dalam pelukannya.

"tentu saja! Omong kosong dari mana yang mengatakan kau tidak akan bahagia"

Tapi aku ragu jika bahagia itu darimu!.

...

Selama perjalanan pulang, aku kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Selalu waspada dan memperhitungkan situasi. Di dalam mobil pun kami diam tidak bersuara. Sepi dan sunyi. Hanya ada suara radio dengan volume kecil yang sepertinya sengaja Chanyeol putar.

Chanyeol mulai mengerti situasi apa yang saat ini terjadi. Tanggapannya sangat berbeda, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya yang sangat menuntut penjelasan. Apakah aku sedikit tenang? Ya, tentu saja. Wanita tidak suka dipaksa, didesak oleh keadaan karena dimintai penjelasan. Seharusnya sebagai pria, ia sendiri peka pada keadaan sekitar.

Ketika hendak membuka handle pintu, ia bersuara dan aku otomatis kembali duduk menghadapnya. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" dari suaranya, ia bertanya sangat hati-hati.

Aku menggeleng, ingin melanjutkan pulang tetapi pertanyaannya menginterupsi sekali lagi untuk aku diam ditempat.

"Baekhyunaa, apakah aku terlalu memaksamu?"

Aku diam tak bergeming. Meremas tanganku gugup.

"kita tidak bertemu lama sekali. Kau menjadi dewasa dan aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu sekarang. Tiba-tiba diam, tiba-tiba menangis. Dan terlihat sekali kau ragu" Aku memalingkan wajahku menghadap jendela sedikit terkejut dengan sikapnya yang berubah-ubah.

"jika ada yang menganggu pikiranmu, katakan saja didepan wajahku sekarang. Kita tidak bisa seperti ini terus-menerus. Akan sampai kapan perang dingin? Aku seperti memeluk Baekhyun yang hampa"

Aku diam tak bergeming, menatap jalanan didepan. Aku menggigil karena ucapannya.

Pintu disampingku terbuka, dan Chanyeol telah berdiri disana. Menuntunku turun pelan-pelan, baru sedetik kakiku menyentuh tanah ia kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

"jika kau hanya butuh pelukan agar tidak memiliki keraguan, aku akan memelukmu sampai kau puas, sampai kau sadar, jatuh cintaku bukan lagi jatuh cinta atas dasar kepentingan tapi jatuh cinta ini adalah sebuah kebutuhan". Bisikannya mengusak telingaku. Hembusan nafasnya menganggu detak jantungku. "dunia tidak selalu menuntutmu menjadi yang paling tangguh. Aku mencintaimu!" lanjutnya dengan nada suara frustasi.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada diriku?

Aku benci menjadi ragu.

Pelukan itu terlepas, tetapi lengan Chanyeol masih berada dikedua bahuku. "apakah aku terlihat ragu? Bukankah aku menjadi pria yang sangat beruntung?"

Aku mengangkat bahuku.

"apa yang membuatmu ragu? Jawab aku sekarang!"

Dia memaksaku untuk jujur.

"Ya, aku memang ragu. Aku khawatir kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang masih 23tahun yang dengan bodohnya terbuai oleh cinta" apakah jawabanku menohok sekali. Chanyeol tampak terkejut, terbukti dari kedua alisnya yang terangkat secara spontan.

"sulit sekali pertanyaanmu. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang tapi nanti, saat kita benar-benar berjalan bersama secara beriringan" jawabnya tenang sekali. Pelukannya kembali membuat jantungku berdetak tidak normal.

"Chanyeol.."

"Yes Sweetheart? Apa lagi yang membuatmu ragu?" Dagunya berada tepat didahi, Menggelitik saat menjawab pertanyaan dariku. Aku sedikit mengangkat bibir untuk tersenyum.

"oh ya, jangan khawatir. Yang kau temui ini adalah pria berumur yang sudah tua. Tidak perlu ada campur tangan orang lain dalam mengambil keputusan besar dalam hidupnya. Meski orang berkata jangan, jika aku bisa meraihnya, mengapa tidak?" pelukannya semakin erat dan tiba-tiba satu kecupan ia daratkan.

"suka sekali menciumku tiba-tiba!" protesku kesal, memukul punggung nya sedikit kesulitan. Tanganku terkunci oleh lengan kekarnya.

"sweetheart, jika kau menjadi jahat, kau bebas menikamku kapan saja. Agar aku ingat, kesempatam kedua tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti yang pertama, dan aku harua benar-benar memanfaatkannya"

Lagi. Bibirnya ia daratkan diatas keningku dengan khitmad. Mengapa aku serasa dicintai dan diinginkan?

Secepat inikah aku menyerah pada perasaan?..


	15. Chapter 14

Pagi ini perasaanku diliputi lega luar biasa. Mengawali hari dengan rutinitas seperti yang biasa aku lakukan bukankah hal yang sangat sulit. Bangun, mandi, sarapan dan, menjaga toko. Tetapi ada yang kontras yang tidak bisa aku ungkapkan dengan kata-kata, perasaan ini membuncah takut, kalut, dan bahagia diwaktu bersamaan.

Tidak ada yang lebih bahagia daripada memaafkan dan berdamai dengan masalalu?. Memang semua tidak biasa, tetapi pelan-pelan aku mencoba menyambung retak dengan bentuk bernama kepercayaan. Dalam jarak enam bulan, hidupku yang datar-datar saja berubah total. Tidak ada yang istimewa sampai akhirnya detik ini suasana hatiku mulai berubah, mulai sedikit merekah berbunga.

Salju pertama turun hari ini sejak pagi tadi. Diluar orang-orang sedikit mengencangkan pakaian mereka dan berjalan semakin cepat. Hari ini pun aku memakai mantel yang tebal. Satu minggu yang lalu sebelum aku berangkat ke Singapore, aku sudah berbenah segala keperluanku saat mulai memasuki musim dingin, semuanya sudah rapi dan siap dipakai kembali. Memang tidak baru, tapi cukup bagus untuk aku investasikan sampai 10tahun kedepan.

Salju yang turun menambah daftar kebahagiaanku hari ini. Didepan toko menumpuk mulai menggunung sampai mata kaki, entah mengapa menebarkan aroma segar yang menyengat sampai pada indra penciuman. Untuk itulah alasan mengapa aku sedikit bahagia. Terus menerus memandang tetesan salju yang jatuh menyebar, memandang kabut langit secara langsung yang masih sedikit gelap. Sedikit memekik akibat serangan licik hawa dingin yang memaksa.

Diseberang jalan, samar-samar aku melihat seseorang yang berdiri disamping tegapnya pohon yang berguguran. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan memasukkan kedua jarinya kedalam saku bisa aku tebak hanya dengan sekali picingan mata. Disana, kekasihku berdiam diri tanpa beranjak.

Kekasih? Lucu sekali. Memproklamirkan diri sebagai kekasih Park Chanyeol setelah menjadi istrinya dimasa lalu. Pantas saja aku merasa seperti diawasi dari jauh. Tersembunyi oleh lalu lalang, aku masih terus menatapnya dari dalam kaca. Tubuhnya yang tidak bergerak sama sekali membuat instingku bergerak untuk menghampirinya sambil terus mengawasi.

Hawa salju yang pertama aku cium saat membuka pintu adalah, kebahagiaan. Meski sedikit gemetaran, aku tetap memantapkan langkahku menghampirinya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Hanya berdiam diri saja tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, ini dingin sekali" pekikanku mungkin terbawa angin. Chanyeol tampak tak bergeming. Tatapannya terus memandangku tanpa beralih sedikitpun.

Tiba-tiba ia bergerak mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk melepaskan resleting mantelku dan menyelipakan kedua tangannya masuk jatuh dikedua bahu. Hawa dingin langsung menusuk tulang belikat. Alasan mengapa ia hanya menggunakan mantel tipis membuat telapak tangannya membeku.

"salju pertama bersama orang yang paling aku sayang" desisnya diatas kepalaku. Aku ditariknya semakin erat dipeluk.

Senyumku mengembang bahagia.

"10tahun yang lalu kau tidak sayang aku?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian mencium keningku sekilas. "sayang..." pelukannya kembali mengencang.

"ayo masuk, jangan berdiam diri disini tanpa alasan" tarikku langsung pada tangannya. Tanpa basa-basi ia tak menolak.

Suguhan pertama yang aku bawa adalah coklat panas yang masih mengepul. Mengusir hawa dingin yang terbawa sampai masuk kedalam rumah. Kemudian ttokpokki instan yang aku stok didalam rumah. Menghangatkannya dan menyuguhkan dihadapan Chanyeol sambil berseru "maaf aku hanya punya ini".

Chanyeol tampak sedikit menggigil, sesekali menggosok telapak tangannya sambil mendesis. "disini masih dingin sekali. Heater dirumahmu baik-baik saja kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "heater disini sedikit membantu meski aku harus berpakaian tebal saat tidur, aku sudah terbiasa bertahun-tahun disini. Apa kau masih kedinginan? Mau pulang saja atau..?"

"kau mengusirku?"

Aku menggeleng tidak enak. "tidak..tidak.. Kupikir kau tidak nyaman" aku bangkit mencari padding milikku yang lain dan kembali menyerahkannya kepada Chanyeol.

"pakai ini, semoga sedikit membantu. Aku merasa tidak enak saat kau bertamu dimusim dingin. Maafkan aku"

Ia segera memakainya dan lihat, tidak sedikitpun membantu menghilangkan hawa dingin. Padding tidak bisa tertutup karena ukuran tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih besar dariku. Aku berinisiatif beranjak mencari pakaian ditumpukan kardus. Milik Ayah masih ada beberapa sebelum aku buang. Mungkin ukurannya sedikit lebih besar.

Aku kembali tergopoh menyerahkan padding yang lain. "pakai ini, milik Ayah. Semoga sedikit membantu"

Chanyeol terdengar mendesis kesal.

Dasar orang kaya!

"akhirnya sedikit membantu, kau bisa kembali bekerja." Berani-beraninya ia mengusirku dirumahku sendiri.

Aku memicingkan mata. "kau juga harus bekerja, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Chanyeol menatapku datar sebentar lalu sibuk dengan ttopokki dan coklat panas. "aku meminta libur hari ini, kau tidak perlu khawatir atau mengusirku untuk pulang" ucapnya masih sedikit memyesap coklat panas. Bibirnya terus meniup pinggirian coklat yang akan ia minum.

"baiklah jika kau mau disini" aku bergegas keluar. "ingat! Jangan mengacak-acak rumahku" teriakku kemudian menutup pintu.

...

Sedari siang, pandanganku tidak lepas dari balik pintu. Sampai jam menunjukkan akan tiba petang, aku mengusahakan mempercepat pekerjaanku, menata barang baru yang datang, sesekali pandanganku alihkan. Chanyeol sama sekali tidak memberikan tanda-tanda akan keluar atau pergi dari rumahku. Sejak pagi tetap berada disana. Semakin aku biarkan, semakin gusar selama bekerja. Malam mulai menjemput dan salju semakin deras turun.

Bertamu selama itu tidakkah membuat curiga dua orang lain yang sedang berada ditempat yang sama. Chanyeol bedebah!. Gampang sekali membuat orang-oramg kerepotan.

"yunjin-ah, selesaikan ini ya. Unnie ingin masuk mengembil sesuatu dikamar"

Itu hanya alibiku saja.

Dengan langkah tergesa, aku masuk tanpa peringatan dan pandanganku mengedar. Dimana si brengsek Park Chanyeol?

Secepatnya aku berlari membuka pintu kamar dan melihatnya meringkuk lelap dibalik padding dan selimut tebal.

Jantungku mendadak kaku tak bergerak. Aku selalu waspada dengannya, tapi pria ini dengan santai menepis segala waspadaku dengan tingkah yang diluar dugaan.

Pamdanganku teralihkan karena mendengar suara hentakan kakk menaiki tangga.

"Unnie, malam ini akan badai salju, tutup sekarang saja tokonya. Aku ingin pulang cepat" Sujin melongokkan kepalanya sedikit saat tau pintu rumahku terbuka lebar. Mungkin ia sedang berhati-hati karena ada tamu yang sedari tadi belum pulang.

"baiklah, tutup saja. Aku yang akan mengabari tuan Kim. cepat kemasi barang-barangmu dan pulanglah sebelum semakin malam" Sujin tertawa bahagia. Ia baru saja menang tawar menawar denganku. Anak itu.

Apa tadi?

Badai salju.

"Chanyeol, ireona-" aku mengguncang tubuhnya agar bangun. Tidak mungkin sampai esok aku terus satu atap dengannya. Itu tidak benar.

Kudengar ia melenguh merasa terusik tidurnya.

"Ya! Park Chanyeol ireona!!" teriakku kalap.

Chanyeol dengan refleks langsung bangkit, dengan tampang bangun tidur seperti kebingungan.

"aish!! Baekhyun-ah, kau tidak lelah selalu datang kedalam mimpiku ya" paraunya kembali meringkuk.

"tidak ada mimpi disini. Cepatlah pulang, nanti malam akan badai" aku mengguncang tubuhnya. Ia mengerang. "berisik. Sebentar lagi aku pulang" gumamnya.

...

Jika malam selalu berpendar pada gelap. Seharusnya aku bisa lebih tegar melewati pekatnya, badainya, anginnya dan segala kerumitan.

Pertama kali sejak beberapa tahun lalu, aku diliputi canggung luar biasa. Setiap kali tidak sengaja saling melirik atau sedikit saja menggoyangkan kepala untuk bersitatap, pipiku otomatis merona semerah tomat.

Ada apa denganku?

Bukankah dahulu aku telah terbiasa dengan tatapan dan sentuhan Park Chanyeol? Tapi mengapa sekarang rasanya berbeda sekali. Jantungku seperti tertiup angin badai yang tengah terjadi diluar, menerbangkan nya dengan semena-mena sampai-sampai ingin mencuat keluar. Jantungku? Apakah kau masih baik-baik saja.

Park Chanyeol, tidak pernah berubah hanya bau tubuh dan segala yang melekat yang membuat jantungku ingin melompat-lompat. Park Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah, hanya saja hatiku yang berubah, menjadi tergila-gila.

Sejak 10menit yang lalu, aku memaksa diri untuk berkutat didapur dan memasakkan makanan sederhana untuk malam penuh badai hari ini. Park Chanyeol benar-benar tidak ingin pulang, raga dan jiwanya tidak ingin beranjak sekalipun hanya satu inchi dari pintu rumah.

Makan malam terasa menegangkan karena kami sama-sama hanyut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Canggung, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"skill memasakmu semakin bertambah, ini semua nikmat' tiba-tiba pujiannya mendadak membelah diam. Aku yang sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang pun tiba-tiba gelisah. "Sweetheart, terimakasih makan malamnya" sebuah pujian, lagi. Disertai telapak tanganku yang berlari masuk kedalam genggamannya.

Aku tersenyum canggung, menarik sedikit bibirku tersenyum. "keadaan yang mamaksaku. Terima kasih atas pujiannya" jawabanku malu-malu. Memindahkan segala bekas-bekas makanan dan menyelesaikan nya dengan cepat.

Setelahnya kami duduk berdua menghalau dingin badai saling mendekap. Aku bersandar didada nya dengan nyaman. Suara tawa renyah yang sedari tadi aku dengar karena ceritaku membuat sesuatu dalam diriku bergejolak antusias. Dalam hati tertawa riang ingin berteriak pada dunia malam.

Malam ini, entah mengapa aku bahagia. Rembulan sepertimya iri sehingga bukan malam cerah yang tampak, tetapi badai yang datang.

"kau bahagia tidak?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Tawa kencang kami berdua mendadak terdiam. Aku mendongkak untuk meneliti wajahnya.

Aku tertawa canggung. "tidak perlu dijawab, aku tau kau bahagia" aku menjawabnya dengan percaya diri sekali, tanpa sedikitpun ragu.

"jangan mengecewakanku lagi Chanyeollie, wanita bekas sepertiku tidak akan pantas memandang dunia dengan kepala tegak, tidak berharga untuk dipertahankan pula.." aku bergerak melepaskan diri dan merubah posisi dudukku menghadapnya.

Mendekap dan menjatuhkan pelukanku didadanya, aku melanjutkan "..aku bisa merasa kecewa berkali-kali lipat dari sebelummya jika ini terjadi kembali. Jangan tinggalkan aku, sendiri didunia ini terasa sangat asing, kejam dan menakutkan".

Kulihat matanya berkaca-kaca. "jangan lagi tinggalkan aku"

Itu sebuah permohonan putus asa dari wanita lemah sepertiku.

Dekapannya semakin erat. "tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu. Janjiku pada Tuhan, aku akan tepati sampai aku mati"


End file.
